Different World
by madamwolf
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione get sent to an alternate universe where nothing is the same. They discover that their friends become foes and their foes become friends. This is slowly getting revamped.
1. Parallel Universe

**Update: Okay so its February 22, 2010 now, I'm rewriting this story, at first I was just gonna touch this one up but then I realized I wanna rewrite it. So thats happening now. I'm going to be keeping this version up for a while though. The updated version will be up in a little while, I wanna finish the first few chapters before I post anything up.**

* * *

**AN: **Hello people, this is my first attempt at a story with Harry in it, woot go me. Um, this is an AU so information will be changed to fit it. It takes place in the middle of the fifth book just so ya know. And it does include my OC's but fear not they are not Mary-Sues. I've written them for over a year in 'From Beginning to End' and I have never had one Sue warning or even a mention of one. And if you want to know more about them, and you haven't read my other story go to my profile i have the marauderetts profiles in there. I'm sorry if people are OOC but like I said, first attempt at writing Harry, Ron and Hermione. I'm more of a marauders kinda girl.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, I would like to own Remus though… But alas I don't, so don't yell at me.

Parallel Universe

In the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place sat Harry with Hermione and Ron at his sides. She was trying to help them with their potions homework, it had been assigned for spring break but of course the boys hadn't gotten to it yet. Even Hermione was showing signs that it was a difficult assignment, they wouldn't be surprised if Snape gave them something more complicated than what he gave everyone else. He never seemed to like the muggle born students and he held a grudge against those who weren't Slytherin but that was nothing compared to the way he treated Harry, Ron and Hermione, they got a special hatred.

With a groan Hermione foldered her arms on the table and rested her head in them. The boys were really being difficult here, sure, it was a complicated potion but it wasn't that hard, really.

"Okay," she said once more lifting her head. "Look, you chop the roots one inch thick, drop two in at a time, stir counter clock wise for thirty seconds, then start stirring clock wise for thirty seconds and while you're stirring clock wise drop in both toad stools, then add in the leaves in one at a time, made sure you count out one second, and only one, in between– "

"Wait, wait, what happens after then clock wise thing?" Ron asked stopping her mid-sentence as he scribbled in his notebook.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and leaned back against the chair. "This is not that complicated! It's just some simple memorization, why can't you grasp this?"

"'Cause it's potions?" Harry tried and she rolled her eyes.

They heard footsteps down the hall, the trio looked up just in time to see the two remaining marauders walk in the kitchen both grinning from something that had been said between them earlier.

"Could you two try to knock some sense into these two?" Hermione asked motioning toward Ron and Harry. "They can't understand their homework and its getting rather infuriating."

Remus leaned over the table to get a peek at the homework, after a moment he raised his brows and let out a long heavy sigh. "I'm afraid I'll have to loan Padfoot to you, he was always the smart one in potions. Never was my best subject." He grinned faintly.

"But you're a professor." Ron said.

He held up a hand to stop him. "Was, mind you, and need I remind you I was a Defense professor. Aren't I allowed to be bad at a subject?" He said and walked over to the kettle to pour some hot water for tea.

Ron glared, seeing his point but not willing to give in. "No," he retorted stubbornly. "You aren't allowed to have a bad subject."

Sirius leaned over and studied the parchment on the table for a moment before snorting. "Well this ones easy, I'm surprised its giving you trouble. I was working on things like this when I was in my second year."

"B-but this is a fifth year potions paper!" Hermione said with wide eyes.

Sirius grinned wickedly. "I was smart."

They heard a huff from Remus as he finished pouring his tea. "Key word: _was_." He said walking over to them with a steaming cup of tea in his hands

Sirius scowled. "Shut up, wolfboy."

Remus mirrored the face. "Mangy mutt." He shot back.

"Dog face."

"I'm not the dog here."

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked leaning over to Harry who was around the two much more than she was.

"Pretty much." He laughed.

The two continued to fire insults back at one another for some time. Eventually it began getting tiresome as well as physically violet when Sirius shoved Remus' shoulder.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me?" They both looked at him. "We do have homework that we need help with."

"I'll handle this one Moony." Sirius said and patted his friend on the back harder than was necessary. "You go, make out with Andy."

Remus rolled his eyes and left the room shoving his hands into the pockets of his robe. Sirius watched his go for a moment and shrugged. Turning back to the teenagers he pulled the book and paper toward him and began explaining the potions homework to them. They hardly got anything done at all, this would take some time.

Some hours later Sirius finished the extensive homework and with a moaned trudged up to his room. He finally drilled the potion ingredients into the boy's heads, Hermione had been picking it up fairly quickly. But then when they moved onto their other homework asked him a simple question about transfiguration he shook his head and left saying that was always Prongs' strong point. Remus had defense, Sirius had potions, James had transfiguration and Peter had Herbology. That was how it went and that was how it would always go.

The three Gryffindors sat at the table drinking the butterbeer that Molly had brought down for them while they were doing homework. She said they were trying to hard and needed a break, and they were glad to take one, a very long one. They would have to start up with their work again but not now, now they had other things on their minds.

"Check mate." Ron said and one of his knights demolished Harry's queen.

"Oh come on…" Harry said and leaned back in his chair sighing. "This is stupid." He took all the pieces and began putting them away.

"Don't be a sore loser, Harry." Ron said smirking.

Hermione rolled here eyes as she watched the two boys battle it out. "I say we should get back to work, we still have transfiguration to do, you know." She said.

"But 'Mione, we still have days until we go back to Hogwarts. Can't we do it then? Like a normal person?" Ron protested.

"Fine," she said. "_You_ can do it last minute, but _I_ will be in my room working on it." She gathered her books and quill in her arms slightly awkwardly and headed up the stairs to her and Ginny's room. The young red head was sure to be up there and Hermione was positive shewould get some work done with Ginny there as she knew Ginny was also working on her homework.

As she stalked off to her room she past Heather and Andy walking down the stairs and into the kitchen for a snack. They walked in and raised an eyebrow at the two boys.

"What'd you do?" Andy asked with as she sat down at the table.

"Absolutely nothing." Harry said and folded his arms.

"Well you must have done something." Heather said from the refrigerator, she was taking out the milk preparing to pour herself some.

"We did nothing." Harry insisted.

"Fine, have it your way." She said. "You guys seen Laura? We can't find her and we need to converse with her about a few things."

"No, maybe she's up in Sirius's room." Harry responded shrugging.

Andy scrunched up her nose. "Ew, don't wanna walk in there." She grunted and propped her feet up on the chair next to her. "Heaaaatherrrrrr." She drawled.

Hether sighed and turned around to face her with an arched eyebrow. "Yes?"

Andy tipped her head back over the chair and looked at Heather upside down. A slow smirk appeared across her face. "Make me food."

"No, make your own bloody food. I'm not your slave."

"My food's not bloody, I'm not a vampire." She quipped.

Heather rolled her eyes at Andy's childish attitude, she was thirty five and yet she still acted like a teenager. "What is so hard about making a sandwich?" She asked turning around back to the refrigerator and taking a loaf of bread out.

"I don't want a sandwich."

Heather dropped the bread and turned around. "Well then what does the oh so Amazing Andy want?"

"I dunno."

Heather sighed in frustration. "See what I have to go through?" She asked the boys. "Ever since second year, this little bitch hasn't shut up."

"Hey!" Andy laughed. "Call me that again and I will make sure you _can't_ call me that for a long, long while." Andy threatened cracking her knuckles with a small smile.

Heather put up her hands in defense. "Whatever, but know you make your own lunch." She said and sat down at the table. "So what're you two up too?"

"Well we were playing chess but now I suppose we have to do homework." Harry grumbled, not at all happy about the homework part.

"What kinda homework?" Andy asked lifting up the book to see the cover.

"Well we were doing potions –" The girls moaned. "And now transfiguration."

"Well that might be fun, it was fun to change stuff into other stuff."

"Yeah, except you really didn't change anything into what you were supposed to." Heather laughed.

"Like you ever did?" Andy asked with a smile on. "Well I guess we'll leave you two to do your homework now." Andy said and grabbed an apple off the fruit bowl in the table. "Maybe we outta go find Laura for all we know she's not even here, it's not as easy to keep tabs on her like it was back in school."

"Good luck." Ron said and both girls walked out of the back and to the sitting room where there was another staircase closer to Sirius's room.

We're never going to get our work done under these conditions, all these interruptions can't be good for our concentration." Harry said turning to Ron with an evil smirk on one could only obtain by being a marauders child.

"You're right, Harry, I say we go play a little Quidditch with Fred, George, Ginny, and maybe some of the others would like to join us." Ron said .

"Good idea." He replied and the boys closed their books shut and ran off upstairs to find the pranksters.

Elsewhere in the wizarding world there was a man sitting in a large chair with a long serpent slithering around it near his head. His face was hidden in shadow, for the only light being given was from the fireplace, but from his hands which gripped the arms of the chair you could see his pale complexion and pasty skin that seemed stretched over his bones like plastic.

There was a noise from down the hall and seconds later a short man came stumbling into the room. He settled himself beside the chair bowing and breathing rapidly. "You called f – for me, My Lord?" He asked in a mousy voice. He too was hidden in shadow of the room.

"Now, Wormtail, no need to be nervous. How long have you served me? How long have you remained loyal to me?" he asked.

"Many years, My Lord, I will always remain loyal to you, My Lord."

"Good, have you ever heard of a parallel universe Wormtail?" He asked in a slow voice that would send a shiver up your spine.

The man raised his head slightly. "No, My Lord."

"It is a different world; there are many of them, thousands in fact. Things are different in them, different personalities, different order of births, different circumstances… Sometimes it's only the slightest change hardly anything would be different at all; things would stay generally the same. But sometimes, the changes are so vast and extraordinary everything changes, almost nothing is the same. Although people may stay the same, they may have been born one hundred years before they would have been here, they may have been put in different circumstances to change them. But people never change…"

"I understand, My Lord."

"Do you know why I'm telling you this, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked.

"N – No, My Lord." Wormtail stuttered as if he was afraid saying no would have him killed.

"I am going to dispose of Potter. Permanently. He has caused too much trouble for me. I can get my strength in other, better, ways without him here. He is becoming too much of a hasstle for me, especially with that old, useless wizard Dumbledore around. I am going to send Harry Potter into a parallel universe. One that is so different he will have no chance of ever escaping… Ever." He smiled a disturbing smile and his snake slithered down beside him.

Behind him Wormtail too smiled. "What would you have me do, My Lord?" He asked.

"Gather the Death Eaters; I will be in need of their power."

**AN:** Was that good? Tell me, was it? Please review and I will continue, if you don't review I will assume it is not liked and I will not continue. So review and I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. Changes

Changes

Their break was quickly beginning to come to a close, but lucky for them their homework had been completed with the help of some of the other occupants of the house. Remus helped them with the last bit after Sirius all but did there potions homework for them. The trio was glad he was bale ot help but but also happy he had finished it, Sirius was complaining to them non-stop that he was done with school and that he should have never had to look at that old potions book again.

Now the three friends were sitting in Harry's room talking about nothign terribly important, but Harry was cleaning his broom and he wanted company. Suddenly they heard Buckbeak's anguished cry a few doors down, the trio immediatly stopped talking and crept out of their room and began eavesdropping with their ears pressed against the wall.

"Buckbeak! Calm the hell down you beast!" They heard Sirius yell trying to control the Hippogriff.

There was a crash and the group winced at what could have been broken this time. "Oh come on!" He yelled.

There were footsteps rushing to Sirius' aid and the three stuck their heads out the door just in time to see the backs of Remus and Laura as they rushed to help Sirius.

"Need some help, Padfoot?" Remus asked opening the door.

"No, Remus! I'm doing just fine here!" He yelled sarcasticlly.

Laura sighed. "Now Sirius there's no need to get all upset about it, just calm him down you've done it dozens of time before, why is this so different?" She asked.

"Because I ran out of food and he's hungry, we haven't been able to feed him for about a day now, Molly's out getting his food now. I couldn't exactly go on account I'm a wanted killer."

"Where's Heather, she works with animals at the ministry, right?" Laura said.

"Now, now, that's not nice to call Andy an animal." Sirius said having to get one crack in about that despite the situation.

She gave him a dirty look. "Not what I meant."

"She's out with Andy. Merlin knows what they're doing." Remus said.

"Well get her back here." Sirius said tugging at the rope around Buckbeaks neck.

Harry, Ron and Hermione continued to laugh with their hands pressed against their mouths in attempt to silence themselves. They saw Remus turn around and walk past them muttering something to himself they couldn't here. When he passed their door he turned around and narrowed his eyes at them with a faint grin.

"I thought I heard laughing, don't you have better things to do then watch us struggle?" He asked and the three shook their heads.

"Not really, life's kinda boring around here sometimes." Harry responded and Remus rolled his eyes as he continued his walk down the hall to contact Heather.

"Whenever we need her she's not there," Sirius complained. "When we don't she's there and she won't go away." He pulled at the rope some more after a few more tugs and more yelling Buckbeak finally calmed down enough for Sirius to stop yelling profanities at the animal. "Never mind, Moony!" He screamed. "He stopped!"

"Okay, Padfoot!" They heard from downstairs.

"Oh... actions over." Ron complained. "It usually lasts much longer then that." He walked back in the room and fell back down on the bed. "Who's here now? Maybe we could do something with them."

"Only, Sirius, Laura, Remus and us." Hermione replied. "You know you do have a new experience and say, open a book?" She said raising an eyebrow at them.

"No way." Ron said not giving an excuse just lying back.

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^

Elsewhere in a large, old, hidden house Lord Voldemort sat in a chair facing a fireplace. The flames illuminated his odd features and making him look more demonic then he already did. His snake slithered around his feet and up the legs of the chair, From behind him he heard footsteps and his loyal follower Wormtail came up behind him.

"My Lord, the spell is prepared; I have your best death eaters working on it. We are finished, it is ready to be cast." He said in a shaky voice.

"Excellent, give it to me." Voldemort ordered with an evil smile playing at his lips.

"B – but, My Lord, there is one small problem with it."

"Problem?" he asked his temper beginning to flare. "There can not be any _problems_ Wormtail, everything must go according to plan."

"And they will, My Lord. It's just that we could n – not get the spell to work properly if Potter were, to say, touching anything. Anything he would be touching would get sent to that world as well, a person, book, a – anything. If he were with someone it could alter the plans." He said afraid he would get horribly punished by this news.

Voldemort glared at the fire as if glaring at it would kill. "And how long would it take to correct this, interruption?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"There is no telling, My Lord." Wormtail said cowering. "It could be days but it could very well be months."

"We do not have months, Wormtail!" Voldemort roared and Wormtail squeaked and scrunched up even more then he already was. "Cast the spell as it is, as disappointed as I am in you we do not have the time to fix it, Potter must be eliminated now, with him gone I can finally take control of the wizarding world, the way it should have been all those years ago."

"Y – yes, My Lord, I will inform the others." He said and bowed down as he left the room.

Voldemort stared ahead and an evil grin appeared on his face once again. "Now, Potter will be gone and with him gone, I can rule."

^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^

The three Gryffindors continued to sit in the bedroom doing nothing. Ron had complained a lot about his boredom, he kept saying what ever happened to having adventures? They had one every year and so far their spring break had been uneventful. Even with the return of Voldemort nothing was happening, yet.

Hermione was absently going through the pictures that were sitting on Harry's nightstand. She found one she was instantly fond of. A smile brightened her face as she held it up for the others to see.

"Harry, look." It was the three of them with Sirius, Remus, Andy, Laura and Heather behind them. It was taken not long ago, not long after they first met Andy actually, when she reappeared after being deported for all those years.

"I remember that." Harry said smiling.

"Lemme see." Ron said reaching out for the picture. Hermione took it back from Harry to pass it onto Ron and at the second all three of them were holding a corner of the picture they vanished and faster then they could blink the three teenagers fell into a bedroom, it was Harry's room but it was old, dusty, dirty. Not the same, there was no light; everything was full of cobwebs and grime.

"What the hell was that…?" Harry murmured as he looked around the room in shock.

**AN:** Woo cliffie. Thank you for the reviews **Kioko-Chan **and **fufu.a.k.**, I love them and I hope you review again this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer, if you know anything about my stories you'll know the first few are always short. But I have plans for this one. Don't worry things will get more interesting fast. Also forgive me but I spelled Grimmauld wrong in the last chapter and I am too lazy to fix it, I might but then I might not, hehe.


	3. Who Are You?

"What the hell was that…" Harry said looking around the room.

"I have no idea… w – where are we?" Hermione asked slowly standing up and brushing the dust and dirt from the floor off her clothes.

"It looks like, like your room, Harry." Ron said taking in all the features and mentally comparing them to the room he knew. "But what the bloody hell happened?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know I really don't have an explanation for this… I was kinda hoping you would." He confessed touching the shelves and bookcase that looked exactly like the ones in his room only they weren't.

"Come on, maybe we're just in a different part of the house," she said hopefully.

"I don't think so; I've seen the entire house. But let's hope this is a part I haven't seen." Harry said and the three Gryffindors all walked to the door and slowly opened it, the creaking of it echoing throughout the entire hallway. They stepped out and shut it behind them slowly, the house looked dead. Like no one had been living in it for years. But this was defiantly the Black house, and it was Harry's room, there were pictures on the walls, same ones in the other house. Everything was exactly the same.

"This is not a different house." Ron said as they took a few steps down the hallway.

"Um… what do we do?" Hermione asked.

"Okay lets just walk around there has to be an explanation." Harry said and they walked to the stairs and when they steps on each step a loud creaking sound was heard, it was like the steps would break any second. As they wandered into the main room they saw someone go by, he was tall, black hair. That's all they saw. "Sirius!?" Harry said walking faster, it had to be Sirius, that's the only person it could have been.

The figure came back and they saw it was defiantly not Sirius but he was indeed a member of the Black family. "Who the hell are you?" he asked in a harsh voice. "What are you doing in my home?"

"You're home?" Harry asked. "This is Sirius's home, he lives here."

"I don't know any Sirius, now get out of my house!" he yelled at them.

"No! Not until you tell us who you are and what you're doing in Sirius's house." Harry demanded.

"I don't know any Sirius," he said.

"Okay, fine, you don't know Sirius." Hermione said stepping forward and stopping Harry from saying anything. "But can you please tell us your name and what happened here?"

"What happened here? Nothing, it's always been like this and this is how it will remain. I'm the only one here now. My whole family is dead." He responded in a sad tone. "Mother and Father died years ago, I was told I had an older brother but he died at birth."

"Sirius?" Harry mouthed to Ron and he shrugged. Hermione stepped forward a little more not noticing then.

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?" he asked.

"You don't have any reason, I'd just like to know who you are so maybe we can find out what happened to our friends." She said. "Please, a name?"

"Regulus." He answered. "Now that you have my name just go, get out of my house and leave me be." He said almost pleadingly. Blacks didn't plea, let along death eaters.

"A – Alright…" She said and turned back around to the boys. "Um, let's go." She said to them and before they could respond she pushed them toward the door.

"'Mione what are you doing?" Harry whispered to her. "We can't leave."

"We have to, we can't stay." She argued.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Why do you think?" She whispered between clenched teeth as she led them out the door which was promptly shut behind them making Hermione jump slightly. They looked ahead the road looked different, the pavement was broken and crumbling, there was garbage all over the streets and a few buildings look like they were burned down. There was absolutely no one to be seen anywhere and even the houses that Harry knew people lived in were empty. "Okay first thing I say is try and find someone we know."

"Like who?" Ron asked. "Sirius isn't here!"

"There are more people in this world other then Sirius, Ronald!" She said. "We could try and find Prof – I mean Remus." She said reminding herself that they had constantly been told not to call Remus Professor any longer.

"How would we find him?" Ron asked.

"He's a werewolf, Ron."

Harry nodded understanding. "That means he would be registered." He said. "All we have to do is go to the ministry and look him up."

"Exactly, now come on." She stuck her wand out in the road expecting the night bus but nothing happened. "Um, alright then, we can try and apparate." She suggested.

"Oh Hermione wants to breaks the rules." Ron said laughing; legally they could not apparate yet because they were not of age yet.

"Shut up, Ron, let's just go for it." She said and grabbed a hold of both boys. "On the count of three we go there"

"Why can't we just flew." Harry said not really wanting to do this.

"Do you see a fireplace?" She asked and receiving no answer she nodded and began counting. "One… Two… Three." There was a crack and the three students disappeared and seconds later reappeared where the ministry should be. When they walked inside they were shocked to find that it no longer existed. It was defiantly once there but it was run down and destroyed, walls were missing, windows were shattered and the once beautiful water fountain in the center was crumbling and pieces were broken off. It looked horrible.

"Oh my God…" Hermione breathed. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Harry said. "But we won't get any answers here." He said and tuned his back on the destroyed water fountain.

"But Harry!" Hermione called after him.

"We won't get any answers here," he repeated. "This place won't help us."

"Then where are we gonna go?" Ron asked.

"Anywhere but here," Harry said and leaned against a wall trying to think up somewhere where they could go. After a few minutes he spoke up, "what about a library? We could look things up on a computer." He said.

"I don't know Harry…" Hermione said shaking her head. "Wizards aren't big on the muggle technology."

"It's our only chance." He said and she nodded.

"Okay I know this good library near my house, it's always open and has some good computers." She said and took hold of the boys once again. "Let's try this." She sighed and in another crack they disappeared only to reappear behind a brick wall.

She walked a head and peeked around a corner the boys followed her and she was relieved to see that it was still in one piece. She opened the doors and was relieved to find that no one was in sight aside from the librarian, it was the same old woman who always was there but when she looked up and saw Hermione walk in she didn't give it a second thought and looked back down without the slightest change in her expression. Usually she was a sweet woman, always said hello, she knew Hermione well but she seemed bitter now.

Hermione walked over to a computer in the back where the librarian could no longer see then and booted the computer up. "I pray to Merlin this works…" She said in a low voice.

"It better," Harry said. "If this doesn't work I don't know what more we could do."

"Couldn't we just go home, see our families?" Ron said.

"I don't think so Ron, something is obviously wrong here, we may not even exist and therefore our families wouldn't want to help some crazy kids and if we do we risk being killed by our other selves. I think it would be best we leave doing that to our last resort." She said and looked at the monitor. "Here we go," she said as the computer booted up all the way. After a few clicks and typing in werewolf registry in the computer she gasped as she got a link to the ministry's main page. "It worked." She practically shrieked.

"Yes!" Harry yelled earning them a yell from the librarian. "She's just as bad as Madam Prince." He muttered.

Ron watched Hermione click around; he was completely confused, not knowing anything about muggle technology unlike Harry and Hermione.

"Okay, this is a list of all the registered werewolves." Hermione said as she clicked on a page. "They look like they're in alphabetical order, so… Lupin, Lupin, Lupin…" She muttered as she scrolled down. "Ah-ha! Here we go," she said and clicked on the name Lupin, Remus John. "Oh my God…" She whispered in shock as she read Remus's profile.

AN: Cliffie! Woo! I am proud of myself this was made through non stop writing, it really was I was not gonna quit until I was done and I was very happy when i finished. And people things will get explained later on, I have everything planned out, no need to get confused or yell at me. **Fufu.a.k.a.speechless**,** Freeman Allen Fisher** and** HedwigandHermes7** thank you very much for the reviews and I will try and update faster next time.


	4. Finding Remus

"Oh my God…" Hermione whispered staring at the computer screen in shock. The picture on the monitor was not the picture they expected to see, it was a picture from Azkaban, Remus was holding numbers up in front of him and he had a smirk on his face. Not only that but he looked rougher, meaner, and defiantly a lot younger. He looked in his mid twenties.

They all stared at the image with their mouths open, it was him but it wasn't, it couldn't have been. Hermione cleared her throat as she began to read the profile underneath the picture. "Remus John Lupin, age twenty five, height 5'11, bitten 1974 at age 3. Currently wanted for breaking out of Azkaban Prison three years ago."

"Why was he in Azkaban?" Ron asked and Hermione continued to read.

"Lupin has committed several crimes against the ministry and terrorizing muggles and wizards for three years. The werewolf is considered highly dangerous and if found capture alive but if that is not possible and it continues to fight, kill it." She read. "Oh no Remus…"

"What does the personal profile say?" Harry said.

"Remus John Lupin, born March 10, 1971 from John Lupin and his wife Gloria Lupin. Lupin was bitten at the age of 3 by one Fenrir Grayback, he was taken away form his home at age 6 after neighbors were complaining that he was attacking them in wolf and human form. He was sent to an all werewolf community, but at age fourteen he escaped along with several other werewolves. After terrorizing muggles and wizards for several years they were arrested and put in Azkaban Prison for only one year until they escaped, Lupin was age eighteen. His position is currently unknown." Hermione read and then leaned back in her seat. "This isn't happening." She said rubbing her face with her hand. "This can't be, Sirius is gone… Remus is a wanted criminal…"

"Look for all we know the ministry made a mistake, Lupin could still be the same guy." Ron said.

"I doubt it," Harry sighed, "and look at his picture and the dates, he's so young. He can't possibly be the Lupin we know. Besides even if he could help us, if the ministry can't find him, how can we?

"I have no clue… but let me look for Andy, since I'm on this page anyway. We could have better luck with her." Hermione said going back to the list. "Okay, she must not be married to Remus since her name isn't next to his so…. Volk…" She scrolled down all the way and looked. "Hm, she's not here. She must not be a werewolf, either that or she's not registered." She said.

"Well that's all fine and dandy for her but now what?" Ron asked.

"Now… now I have no idea what we do." She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "We could go have a walk around if we can't find anything else we can come back and search more things." She suggested. "I don't know what we would search for but ya know…"

"Yeah, I know." Harry said. "Come on, I think I saw a pub down the road, we can hang out there and clear our heads."

The group walked out of the library earning themselves glares from the librarian and out on the street, it remained bare. They walked down the street a few blocks and Harry was right, there was a small pub, Hermione didn't remember it there in their other world but then again nothing was the same here. Walking in they noticed a few familiar faces, some students they knew from Hogwarts, a few muggles that were his neighbors. The wizards and witches were even using magic in front of the muggles and no one seemed to care. They walked up to the counter and Harry put his head on the table.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you hun, this counter didn't exactly pass health inspection."

Harry's eyes opened wide at the familiar voice. It couldn't be, he slowly lifted his head and gasped slightly at the woman standing at the counter with a cigarette in her mouth. It was Heather, her hair was longer and in a short braid, she looked meaner and the certain gleam in her blue eyes was gone, she looked younger, not by much though, and of course the cigarette was something their Heather wouldn't ever touch. Her clothing was more rugged, not Heather's basic hoodie and pants, now she was wearing an old white shirt with a pair of worn jeans with holes in them. She didn't look well off money wise. But none the less, it was her. "Heather." He said in amazement.

She raised her eyebrow. "I know ya?" She asked in an accent that was nearing cockney.

"Oh um no, not really." He quickly covered. "Um, we'll all have some butterbeers."

"Alright." She said and walked over to the tap. Thank Merlin butterbeers were still here in this world.

"It's Heather." Ron said as she walked away.

"I know, what do we say, she could help us." Harry asked.

"Nothing now." Hermione said. "She's different, she's not the same. We can't just ask her this kinda stuff on the spot we have to find some things out about her first." She wasn't able to say anymore because heather came back with their drinks.

"Here ya go kids, three butterbeers. Gotta tell ya, haven't served one of those for a while, now a days it's all alcohol, even the little kids." She sighed and studied them for a few seconds. "You okay? You guys seem a little off."

"What makes you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Hun, I've been in this business for a long, long time. I know when someone's upset." Heather said. "Now tell me and don't be shy I'm a bartender, it's what I'm here for."

"You wouldn't happen to know a man named Remus Lupin would you?" Hermione asked in a very low voice so no one else could hear.

"Lupin?" Heather asked and gave then a sideways look. "Why?"

"We need to find him."

"And I'll repeat myself. Why?"

"Look it's a long story, can you help us?" She pleaded.

She sighed and looked around for a second before answering. "Meet me in the back alley, ten minutes." She said and left them to go serve some other people.

Hermione, Harry and Ron exchanged hopeful glances; maybe they would get some answerers after all. Ten minutes went by fairly slow seeing as how they needed those answers now. But eventually it came and they snuck out the back door and they saw a woman standing in the alley smoking a cigarette the smoke floated up in the night sky and was illuminated by the moonlight.

"About time you guys showed." She said. "Look I'll help you if you guys help me, kind of an 'I scratch your back you'll scratch mind' kinda deal, we good?"

"But we don't have anything." Harry said shrugging. It was true they had nothing, only the clothes on their backs.

"Oh I see a pretty watch." Heather said with a sly grin on her face, Ron's eyes widened and shook his head to Harry and Hermione who glared at him, he grunted and muttered something as he took the watch off his wrist and threw it to Heather who caught it in one hand. She looked it over and smiled placing it on her wrist. "You want the scoop on Lupin?" She asked still admiring her new found treasure but then looked up. "Then you'll get it, he's hard to find, I'll give him that. Nice kid, smart, if he applied himself he could actually be something but then again he's a werewolf so no, he couldn't be anything." She smirked. "There's a market in Knockturn Alley. You'll know it when ya see it. Ya might be able to catch him there, but don't get your hopes up." She said and then walked out of the alley with a sway in her step.

"That's it." Ron said as she was out of sight. "I gave her my very expensive watch that my mum gave me last year for Christmas for _that_."

"She gave us some information, we can be thankful for that." Hermione said as they walked down the alley to the front road.

"How do we know she wasn't lying? She could have told the ministry that and they could have picked him up and she could have gotten more then some watch." Ron said.

"We have to trust her, and besides, I really don't think she's the kinda girl who makes deals with the ministry." Harry said as they walked down the dark road.

Since there didn't seem to be a Night Bus and they had no brooms they were forced to walk. And it would be a very long walk. A good half hour later Harry stopped in his tracks, it couldn't be. He squinted in the dark and turned his illuminated wand to what he was looking at. A large black dog, it turned to him as the light came and it growled and then ran off behind some buildings. "Sirius?" Harry said getting the attention of Hermione and Ron.

"What was that, Harry?" Hermione said turning around to find Harry still looking in the direction the dog went.

"I – I thought I just saw… never mind…" He said and they continued to walk down the road.

Not fifteen minutes later Ron was looking around like a nervous wreck. "Hey, is it just me, or does anyone else get the feeling we're being watched?" He asked

"Yeah… I feel that way too." Hermione said and she started walking slightly faster. "But come on, we have to keep moving." She said quickly.

The group began walking very fast and much closer together something indeed was watching them. Something was lurking in the shadows nearby, what it was the big mystery.

"Darlin'… Can we kill them yet?" Asked a female voice with an odd accent in a low voice as they watched the three teenagers walk down the road.

"No, not yet, you should know by now. It's no fun if you will them right away," said a male voice.

"I know…" She cooed. "But I'm so bored."

"I know you are, so go on, attack. _But_," he said as her eyes brightened with excitement. "Do not kill, not yet anyways."

She grinned and jumped down from the high ledge they sat on. She landed with unnatural grace on the road in front of them making the group stop, her lengthening teeth glistened in the moonlight and her eyes filled with yellow, the shadows hiding her face. She laughed and watched them look terrified in front of her. She smiled evilly. "Hello." She said. "Lovely night ain't it?"

"Oh no… it's a vampire." Hermione whispered.

"I thought vampires never attacked people anymore; I thought that stopped years and years ago." Ron said.

"It did, in our world." She said back.

"It seems you already know what I am, but then again, who doesn't know _me_." She laughed and began pacing in front of them, taunting them.

"I'm sorry for our ignorance; we don't quite seem to know who you are." Harry said taking a few steps back.

She stopped pacing and faced them, the shadows still covering her face. "I would have guessed, usually people who come across me can't get two words out, their fear overpowers them, it's great." She said lightly with a gleeful tone in her voice. "So, you must be new, I'm Andromeda, and you are…" She said stepping into the moonlight and they could finally see her face.

Their eyes widened, it was Andy. She was the vampire, it still looked like her, the dark eye makeup, the total gothic outfit was all the same, even the long black leather coat was the same. And her accent, it was the same strange accent she always had only it was leaning toward the English end of it rather then the Southern side. Her county half of her outfit was missing though, she was missing her steal toe black cowboy boots and they were replaced by high black combat boots, along with the gray western belt buckle and her cowboy hat, it was all missing. Another thing that was totally different, she had a look of pure evil on her face, she had a certain lust for kill in her demonic eyes.

"Oh don't be silent." She said and stepped closer. "What's wrong, remember me finally?" She asked.

"In a sense." Harry said and whipped out his wand in a flash. Andy growled and took several steps back.

"What the hell is this?! A wand? Who the hell carries wands anymore?!" She yelled and the look on her face became fiercer. "Oh well," she growled. "Guess I'll have to work around that." She charged at them with her teeth bared but a yell from behind her made her stop in her tracks.

"Now, now love, I told you not to kill yet." Said the male.

"But, darlin', they have wands." She moaned.

"I see that." he remained in the shadows. "But come back, you can not attack them just yet, look at his head, he was attacked by a curse. He is strong, even you my love may not be able to kill him on your own."

"Ridiculous." She scoffed but ceased to attack. "I can kill whatever I please."

"You can, but not him, not yet." He said and she smiled.

"So I can kill him later then?" She asked.

"Of course, but allow me to help, if he survived a curse like that then his blood must be good."

She smiled and her teeth shortened and the yellow flooded out of her eyes making her look more human. "Alright, I'll wait." She said and walked back to the other vampire. He took hold of her and ran off, and within a second they were no where to be seen.

"No wonder we couldn't find her in the werewolf registry. She's not even a werewolf, she's a vampire." Hermione said in shock. "And a mean one by the looks of it."

"Who was that other one with her though?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, I really don't care." Harry said and continued to walk down the road.

"Harry," Hermione called after him. "I think we're close enough to Knockturn Alley now, I think we can apparate without killing ourselves." She made a forced laugh and nodded.

"Where, we have no idea where this place is." Ron said.

"We'll guess." She said and she grabbed them, with a pop the group disappeared and with another pop reappeared at the entrance to Knockturn Alley. They looked around there were more people here then there were in their own world.

"Okay, Heather said we'll know the place when we see it." Ron said looking around. "But what if we don't, what if we're stupid?"

"We're not stupid, Ron, we'll know it when we see it." Hermione said and walked down the road. "Look for a shady place, if he's really that wanted and supposedly dangerous then he won't walked right out in a crowd this big."

"Right…" Harry muttered looking at all the people; they were all looking down and minding their own business. No one spoke to anyone; Harry looked at their faces and realized he recognized a good amount of them, not their names just faces. It's amazing how different they all looked, some students he remembered were a year or two younger then him now looked a few years older then him.

"Wonder what time it is…" Hermione thought out loud.

"Dunno," Ron said with a bitter voice. "I don't have my watch." He said and glared at her.

"I have no idea what we're looking for, if this place is really that discreet we shouldn't be able to find it." Harry said looking everywhere possible.

"Don't be so quick to lose hope, Harry." Hermione said and smiled as she pointed to a small market down a little street that four people couldn't even walk down side by side. "Think that's it?"

"It's our only chance." Harry said and the three walked down the narrow road. When they got to the store they pushed open the door with a loud creek. When they walked in they found it nearly abandoned, the only sign that someone was there was the food on the shelves and the strange objects on the shelves. When they walked in deeper there was a noise behind them and all three of them whipped around to be face to face with a man looking in his early thirties with dark hair, he was tall and had green eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his tone was threatening but he looked suspicious. "Must be newbies, never seen you here before." he said his voice softening as he studied them.

"Newbies?" Hermione asked.

"Ya know, cubs, new werewolves." He said.

"We're not werewolves." Harry said and the man reacted harshly.

"Then who the hell are you? What are you doing in my store." He asked glaring at them and putting his fist behind him like he would attack them.

"I'm Hermione, this is Harry and Ron. We just want to ask some questions."

"You're normal wizards, humans, I don't talk with your kind." He said and back away from them.

"We're all the same kind." Harry said feeling the way he did when he was talking to Remus at Mrs. Weasley's Christmas party not to long ago.

The man gave humorous laugh. "Please, no one believes that bull anymore."

"Let's just say we're not from around here, now please answer just a few questions and if you don't like them you can throw us out just please give us a chance."

The werewolf sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm about to do this but go on, ask away."

"Do you now of a man named Remus Lupin?" She asked.

"You don't work for the ministry do you?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Hermione smiled and turned her head slightly. "Do we look like we work for the ministry?" She asked.

"Dunno, you never know these days," he sighed.

"Just can you please answer our question?" Harry asked.

"How can I know I can trust any of you?" he asked.

"We're old friends of his." Ron said. "You have to believe us."

"Who bit him?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Answer the question."

"Fenrir Grayback." Harry answered.

"Where and why?"

"His father insulted him, and it was in his backyard." Harry answered praying it was the same in this world.

The man thought for a moment until he finally spoke with a very quiet and hesitant voice. "If you really are friends of his, then he would have told you, how did his mother die?"

This was something they could not answer, in their world she died from an illness a long time ago. But that may not be the case in this one, they could only hope it was. "She got sick." Harry said not wanting to say any more.

"She did," the man said, "and he doesn't tell many people that. I usually have a pretty good judgment on people, so I'm gonna tell you where Rem is, but I'm only doing this because I trust you won't turn him in. He's a good man, just... misunderstood." He sighed and continued. "He – he lives in a small cabin, deep in the woods, it would take a while to get there on foot. I'll give you a portkey, just tell him you know Dan Richburg. He'll let you in and if he doesn't I'll kick his wolfy ass."

"Thank you." Hermione smiled as she took the broken goblet form him after he cast the spell on it to make it a portkey. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know Remus?"

"We lived in the werewolf community together, we escaped together along with a couple friends of ours named Alice and Lucius. I don't really know where Alice and Lucius are now, we broke up a few years ago, every now and then one of them will come in and say hi, but they never stay. Rem and I are the only ones that stayed together."

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked.

"I know his son."

"Wow, Lucius has a son," he smiled. "That's amazing… but anyway I'm done reminiscing." He said after a second. "Go, find Rem, tell him to get back here one of these days." He said and pushing them toward the door and then he disappeared in the back room.

"Okay," Hermione said as they stood out in the small road. "Let's go find us a marauder." She said and they disappeared along with the portkey to pay a visit to Remus Lupin.

AN: Woo! Good long chapter, I can't guarantee that they'll all be this long seeing as this is not my main story but I'm sure as hell gonna try. **HedwigandHermes7** and **Freeman Allen Fisher** thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! And in the updating category, I think I may be able to update fast, I have ha;f days all this week sooo yeah go me. And I'm getting into this story so maybe an update by Friday. Also one last thing I can't remember if I put a disclaimer up so if I didn't here it is, all situations, characters and pretty much everything you recognize is not mine. I only own the stuff that well you probably wouldn't recognize and if you did get out of my head you freak.


	5. Found and Threatened

They landed in the woods; the ground was wet under them making their jeans become muddy and full of dirt and leaves. They stood and took a look around; it was dark, much to dark to be able to see much. And it was scary; they seemed to be miles and miles from any civilization. For a moment they wondered where Remus could be, this was supposed to lead them to his house, until they turned around and saw a small log cabin, well that may just have been an over estimate. It was more like a shake.

They looked to each other quickly and silently decided they should start moving. He couldn't be all that bad; his friend at the shop seemed to think he was pretty good. But then again they didn't really know his idea of pretty good. Before they even reached the front door to open it there was a sound inside and the door flew open. The light from behind him was hiding his face in the shadows but they could tell who it was. It was Remus.

"Who the hell are you?" he said through gritted teeth.

"That question seems to be used a lot here." Ron muttered and earned him a sharp glare from Remus. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Now, I don't like repeating myself, who are you?" He asked again looking at them all who remained silent; this was so not the calm, kind Remus they were used to. "Tell me or I will rip your throats out."

"Um… I – I'm Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." Harry said pointing to each of them. "We came to see you."

"See me? No one wants to see me… Speaking of which, how did you find me?"

"Your friend, Dan Richburg, told us where you live. He said you could help us." Hermione said.

"You know, Dan?" Remus asked looking down and then back up at them. "How do I know I can trust you?" he asked glaring at them.

"I don't know." Harry said and shoved his hands in his pockets when he felt something. He took it out and it was the picture they were all holding, he must have put it in his pocket back at the house. This might help. "Look at this." Harry said and shoved the picture in Remus's face. Remus took it and studied it.

"Where did you get this?" Remus asked in a soft voice that reminded them of their Remus.

"Where we're from, a different world please let us in and we will explain everything." Harry pleaded to him. Remus looked down again.

"I can't trust you, so get the hell out!" He said and started to shut the door but he was stopped by a wand in the doorway, he let out a loud snarling growl that startled all three of them but Harry didn't take his wand away.

"Let us in, or I will curse you." He threatened.

"You are from the ministry aren't you?" He growled. "I knew it! You're going to take me back to Azkaban! Well I'd rather die then go back!" he screamed and lashed out on the teenagers.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled knocking Remus back, he stumbled and stood back up ready to attack again. "You come at me one more time Lupin and I swear I will kill you." Harry said, of course he didn't mean it, he hated to say it to the man who was practically his uncle. But he had to; he had to get Remus to listen to what they had to say.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Remus said hunched over and staring at them with eyes that had flushed yellow. "I swear…" He said in an unsteady voice. "If you try and take me back to Azkaban… I will kill myself here, I with _never_ go back there… _NEVER!_" He yelled.

"We're not going to take you to Azkaban." Hermione said in a calm, soothing voice. "We just want to ask you some questions. Now, please listen to us for five minutes. Please, we're not with the ministry we just need some help."

"Why would a human seek a werewolf for help?" he asked quietly the wolfish look leaving his face and his eyes turning back to the blue they normally were. "What can I do that a human could not?"

"Like we said, we will explain everything, just please let us talk to you." She said. "We _need _help."

Remus looked at the wands pointed at his throat, now Ron had his out as well. He nodded and gave in, "Fine, five minutes, if you don't convince me by then your out and I will make sure you can never come back." He said and backed into his door not taking his eyes off the wands. When he walked in the house the group finally got a decent look at his face. He was defiantly a lot younger, it wasn't the picture on the computer though, seeing as that was taken when he went in Azkaban years ago. He was still youthful, being only twenty five, and he had a large scar across the left side of his face, starting from above his left eyebrow and running through his eye and down to his left cheek. His hair was a bit longer and it looked ragged and messily cut but it was still hid basic haircut that they had always seen him with. He was thinner, if it was possible to get any thinner.

"What do you want to know?" He asked still staring at the wands.

"Do you know any spells? Like for alternate universes and different worlds and so forth?" Hermione asked him and he gave them a confused look.

"What? Me?" he asked. "N – No, not at all, I'm a werewolf, why would I know such things? Hell most normal wizards don't know half that's tuff anymore." He sighed and finally took his gaze away form the wands for a second before they quickly returned. "I don't know what I can tell you, if you wanted this information you'd best got to a wizard not me." He said. They looked to each other and sighed in frustration. "Why are you so upset about that anyway? Looking for a world better then this? Well, mate, don't get your bloody hopes up." He said crossing his arms.

"We know there is a place better then this, because we come from that place." Hermione said stepping forward.

"Well then tell me, tell me about this all powerful; wonderful place that you come from." Remus said throwing his hands up.

"It's a place were all people are equally educated, no matter what, a place where everyone has an equal chance at life, where nearly every single able body wizard has a wand and a family and the world is great! You're in this world! You're educated you have friends who were like brothers to you! Harry here is practically your nephew, you've told him to call you Uncle Moony!" Hermione was yelling now. "Where the prejudice isn't this bad, of course it's there it will always be there but you're a teacher! You have a wonder life! We all do! You have a fiancé! She loves you, you love her!" She stopped yelling and calmed her voice. "Please… Look at the picture again and study it. It's us, all of us."

Harry timidly handed the picture to Remus once again, he had dropped it when he attacked them earlier. Remus looked at it, it was him, older more worn out but he looked happy. The people next to him, were the three teenagers that's stood before him, next to him was a woman, she was pretty, around his age. They were hugging, next to her there was another woman same age she along with the girl he was hugging both had mischievous smiles on, like you wouldn't know what they were up to next. Another girl with brown hair, he could have sworn he had seen her before, she was hugging a man with shoulder length black hair. In fact now that he looked at their faces, he could have sworn he had seen them all before.

"Who are these people?" he asked staring at the moving photograph.

"The girl with you is Andy, at the time you two were just dating but now you're engaged. The brown haired girl is Laura and next to her is Sirius, they're dating as well but he wants to pop the question any day. And she's Heather, her and Andy are best friends, always getting in trouble together. Kinda like you are with Sirius." Hermione said smiling; she could tell it was getting to him.

"This isn't possible…" He muttered.

"It is, and we want to get back there." She said.

"I imagine you would… But I can't help you, I'm a wanted, dangerous bloody criminal. I'm not known for helping people." He said and actually turned his back on them, but now the wands were down.

"Speaking of that, what happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything, just prejudice with my parents, they were abusive and one night I was bleeding pretty bad I ran away, went outside. The villagers saw me assumed I had killed someone and of course the ministry would believe their word over a half breeds, didn't even bother testing the blood. I was too young for Azkaban so I was put in a community, it sucked, chores everyday, beatings if we were 'bad', minimal food and water, constantly fighting each other for food, shelter. Finally me and a few friends, we said fuck it and we ran. We made it out. But that didn't mean our lives got better, we stole for our food, lived in the woods, Dan was bale to alter his appearance enough to blend in, we think he's a metamorphmagus, just he can't do much from lack of training. He's the only one I still see, haven't seen Lucius and Alice for years. But after we escaped we traveled around, of course we caused damage, we were four kids, or some of us were kids, never knew Alice's age but she was around five years older then me as was Lucuis. But yeah we did some damage, we loved it! I don't regret it! It was fun! Crimes against the ministry? Hell yeah! But we may have gone too far… But anyway, eventually the ministry caught on and they were on our tail, started picking up on us so we just split, figured we'd lose them that way, me and Dan met up a couple months later and now here I am a few years later, a wanted criminal for no real crime, or at least one that disserves _that_ long in Azkaban." Remus added with a laugh. "And that's pretty much my life story."

"Oh my gosh, Remus I am so sorry, that sounds awful." Hermione sympathized but he just laughed.

"Oh please, my story is nothing compared to what some of those werewolves have gone through." He said and walked over to the fire place to throw a log on he was pushing it around until he stopped and stood up to face them. "Of course! That's where I've seen those faces before! Andromeda and Sirius! They're the most deadly vampires in England! Hell I wouldn't push it to say the whole damn world! And her!" he pointed to Laura. "Why do you think things are the way they are? It's her fault, her and all her prejudice, that's why things are so bad, she been making it steadily worse for years! I want to see that bitch dead!" he yelled and they were all taken back by his language in their world Remus wouldn't be caught dead cursing like this.

"So, Laura is like Umbridge…" Harry muttered not believing what he was hearing.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Never mind, so uh, thanks for your help." Harry said and began walking away quickly followed by Ron and Hermione.

"No problem, oh and…" Remus said and they turned around. "Sorry for almost killing you."

"S'okay, sorry I threatened you with my wand." Harry said and they nodded to each other.

"And if you ever need anything else, feel free to ask, just don't tell the ministry where I am, I don't really fancy Azkaban again."

"I won't." Harry said and as they were leaving Ron spoke up.

"Wait!" Remus turned back to him. "Why were you laughing in your Azkaban picture?"

"I dunno." Remus said and folded his arms thinking back on it. "It was kinda funny, I thought I'd get out quicker besides behind the photographer Lucius had the guy pinned against the wall." he laughed. "Was gonna hurt him bad if it hadn't been for you know, the fact we were in Azkaban." He smirked and they nodded, wow he was kinda creepy.

"Right." Ron said and the group left, when they were outside the 'house' Hermione took out the portkey.

"Well lets go back and then we can go back to the library, get some info on everyone else. Ya know we probably should have done that when we first got here."

"Would have been smart." Harry said and they were taken away by the portkey and bought back to Knockturn Alley.

AN: Poor Remus... And guys we're gonna see a lot more of him later, and more of his altered personality. And thanks to my reviewers **Gryffindor Girl **and **Freeman Allen Fisher. **I really have nothing more to say, I have almost nothing of the next chapter typed out but I have a lot of ideas planned out for the the one after that. So guys read and review please!! And don't forget to review.


	6. When the Lights Go Out

Ron, Hermione and Harry all appeared back by the entrance to the small hidden store. Inside it all the lights were out, they were obviously closed for the night or at least they tried to make it look like they were. The three said nothing to one another and wandered back out into the street exchanging glances. The night made Knockturn Alley look even worse, of course this place was not to inviting when it was light out but at least there was light.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked with a desperate voice. "Where are we going to go?"

"We could find an inn and maybe get a room for the night, because you know, I don't really fancy wandering around here with vampires out and all." Ron said looking around for any signs that the undead creatures were near.

"Sounds wonderful Ronald but we have no money." She said rolling her eyes ay him.

"Actually…" Harry said quietly reaching in his pocket. He pulled out several coins and grinned up at his two friends. "Left over fro the train ride." He said.

Hermione smiled and hugged Harry who was not expecting this. Then she pulled away and gave him a look. "You haven't washed those pants since you got back?" She asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's just go find an inn, there has to be one somewhere."

The three walked down the dark roads, their eyes darting everywhere to look for more lurking, creatures of the night. The night was cold and damp, like it had just rained. They defiantly wanted to get out of here as fast as possible, this new world they were in they did not like. Finally as Merlin knows how long of walking down roads they saw a small light in the distance.

"Oh please let that be an inn." Hermione whispered and they ran the rest of the way to the light.

The small puddles all over the ground made their pants get wet and water splashed up to their knees at some points. When they reached the inn they sighed in relief, it was indeed an inn. They didn't waste any time and immediately opened the door and walked into the warm building. They were hardly in for five seconds when they were approached by a woman who looked familiar, like most of the people in this world did.

"Hello, children you want a room?" She asked and that voice reminded them of who she was. it was Madam Rosemerta. She looked about the same age, but she just looked… different.

"Um yes." Harry said and presented her with some coins.

"Oh gosh for how many nights?" She asked laughing.

"How much would this give me?

"Weeks." She replied and they were all stunned, the money value here must be different. Back home this would probably only give them one or two nights.

"Oh well, then we'll just take one room, for one night." Harry said and gave her some money, hoping it was the proper amount. Apparently it was a little over the proper amount because her eyes went a little wide but she said nothing. "Here, this way, I'll show you a room." She said and picked a key out from behind a desk. She walked up the stairs and at the third floor she stopped. They followed her down a dark candle lit hallway to a door near the end, she put the key in the lock and the door slip right open.

Inside was a well furnished room, obviously one of the better ones compared to the rest of the inn. She probably gave them this room due to the amount of money Harry gave her. "Here's your room, I hope ya like it. Would any of you like some dinner…?" She asked trailing off realizing it was probably a little late to be eating any dinner, in fact most people were probably in their beds.

"No, no we're fine. Thank you." Harry said stopping himself just as he was about to say her name, he figured since she didn't tell them her name. And who knows maybe that wasn't even her name here.

"That was Madam Rosemerta!" Ron said once the door was shut. "What's she doing in Knockturn Alley?"

"Dunno," Harry said. "What's Remus doing hiding from the ministry? What's Andy doing drinking human blood, when it's not a full moon I mean." He said with a small forced laugh.

"He's right, Ron, everything here's just weird." Hermione said. "But enough about that, we're safe we're here so let's just get some sleep. Okay?" She said and walked over to the bed.

The two boys looked at her completely take over the Queen size four poster bed and they slowly walked over too the two couches by the far wall. That would be their bed for the night.

"'Night, boys." She said as she blew out the candle next to the bed.

"'Night." They mumbled in unison as she shoved their faces into the pillows.

The next day they all awoke late in the morning, probably because they were so happy to get out of the cold night. Hermione woke up first, she looked around and sighed at the room she was in. She didn't like being here, she wanted to go home. To see her family, and not just her blood family, but Mrs. Weasley's who's been a mother figure to her, to Sirius and Remus, to Laura, Andy and Heather. To all the people she knew. These people here, sure she knew who they were, they had some same characteristics as the people she knew back home but they weren't. Remus wasn't a cold hearted vengeful criminal. Laura wasn't a prejudice, stuck up pureblood. Sirius, Merlin knew where Sirius was or even if he was alive. And Regulus, she'd never met him but she knew he was a death eater, here he was just a guy. All alone in the world, he was no death eater. Andy, she was a vampire, she drank the blood of the innocent. Heather was… well she was the same… Only she was a real bitch here... And Lucius Malfoy, that one hit her hard. He was a werewolf, a guy just like Remus apparently.

As she thought about all this she heard a moan come from the couches by the wall. She looked up and saw Harry slowly sitting up in his bed. He quickly noticed her and his brow furrowed. "What are you thinking about?" he asked stiffing a yawn.

"Who says I was thinking about anything?" She said defensively.

"You're Hermione, you're always thinking something." He smiled.

She grinned a little and nodded. "It's nothing, just about our current situation."

"We'll get back." He said reassuringly.

"I wish I were as confident as you." She said looking down at the sheets she was playing with on the bed.

Harry was just about to say something else to her when Ron shot up in the couch next to him. "Spiders!" he cried sitting up in the bed, this defiantly lightened the mood in the room for Hermione and Harry began laughing. He looked at them and then folded him arms embarrassed.

About an hour later or so the three students had taken showers and brushed their hair, or at least Hermione did. They made their way down the stairs and got some breakfast real quick. They didn't talk to anybody or make much contact with anyone, other then Madam Rosemerta. As they sat in their small corner table they saw more familiar faces, Ron could have even sworn he had seen Fred and George leaving but he was the only one.

When they were finished they paid their bill and and began to leave, Madam Rosemerta followed them all the way to the door talking to them about coming back and their dinner specials and whatnot. But they weren't paying attention.

They walked out into the street and stood there. "Now what?" Ron asked looking to Hermione and Harry for answers.

Harry shrugged. "I would say maybe find a computer and see if we can find anymore information about anyone, see if anyone is a possible ally."

"We could, but where could we find one?" Hermione trailed off thinking.

"We could go back to the library to find one of those com… things." He said giving up on the word, despite Hermione's word he never did take Muggle Studies.

"That's right we could, we could apparate there. We know what it looks like and all. I'm sure we could do it." Harry said not really wanting to walk the long distance between the two again.

Hermione and Ron both nodded and without a word they held on tightly to each other and apparated to their destination, hoping that on the way they wouldn't lose a body part. In a flash and a pop they appeared unfortunately in the middle of the sidewalk where there were muggles walking around. The three flinched at the sight preparing for the screams because of seeing three teenagers appearing out of no where. But they never came; they looked around at the people they didn't bat and eye at them. It was like they were completely used to seeing people suddenly appear in front of them all the time.

They looked to one another with confused looks and then began walking around the people who were now beginning to get agitated because they stood still in a busy sidewalk for so long. They started to walk down the sidewalk and up the steps of the library. There were going to get some answers.

As they walked they saw a shadow pass over the steps. Staring at the stairs for a few seconds very confused they then turned their attention to where the sun was supposed to be only to see a strange ink looking substance covering it and therefore blocking the light. This was defiantly done by some sort of dark magic, their first reaction would probably be Voldemort, but then again Voldemort might not even be in this world.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked looking around at the sudden darkness as the street lamps began to turn on.

"I have no idea…" Harry muttered, but this was all he was able to get out before screams erupted in the darkness. They all whipped their heads around to see and they saw people, no not people, vampires coming out and attacking. This was defiantly planned.

"Oh no, bloody hell no." Ron said backing up to the library doors.

There were dozens, they must have been waiting for the light to leave so they could come out. They looked around at the chaos, all had their wands drawn and ready to attack but right before any of them were able to say one jinx or charm two dark figures were standing before them at the bottom of the steps, looking too calm.

"Hello, again." Said a voice they all recognized as Andy. She was back and the one behind her was the vampire she was with before.

They remained silent.

"What? No hello? I thought we were friends." She said with a smile on her face.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Harry screamed and she immediately jumped up in the air evading the attack easily.

"Oh darlin', you'll have to do much better then that. See I'm prepared now, no little wand is gonna scare me." She said advancing to them. "What will it be? Face me like a man or run like a scared little child?"

Harry stood his ground glaring her down.

"Like a man I see, good. I love a fight, hope I can't kill you too easy…" She paused and then turned around. "Darlin'? I can kill him right?"

"Oh course, love, just let me get in on this as well," said the man who stayed behind her. "As I've said, you'll need some help with this one."

When he stepped out of the pitch blackness everyone was shocked to the point where they almost fainted. It wasn't, it couldn't be. No wonder there weren't any recent records on him, he wasn't alive in the time period they were looking in; there was no clue to how old he was. They stared for some time until the realization dawned upon them. Sirius Black was a vampire.

"What's wrong?" he asked stepping up next to Andy grabbing her around the waste. "Not happy to see me?"

"Sirius…" Harry said very quietly but the vampires were able to hear him.

"Right on the first try! Good on you mate!" He said glaring at him. "Now love, enough of this chit chat. Let's see what the blood of a man who survived a killing curse tastes like." He said as his fangs enlarged, his eyes washed out in yellow with only a speck of black. His face darkened, the evil completely washing over him. Now both their faces were vampiric, they were ready for a fight.

"Let's play." Andy said and the two lunged at the three students.

Sirius went for Harry, he was quick, quicker then any normal person should be, but then again he wasn't normal. Harry tried casting spells, jinxes, charms, anything he could think of but he was just to fast. Sirius punched him in the face making Harry fly back into the doors of the library. He groaned and slowly got up, Sirius walked over. "Damn, you're weak." he said with a disgusted look on.

"No more weak then you." Harry spat and before Sirius could do anything Harry cast a spell that made him shoot back and land on the hard pavement. To a normal person this would leave them dead or unable to move, but Sirius shot up in a second.

"Me? Weak?" Sirius said with a laugh. "Well that's bloody rich." He ran up and pinned Harry to the wall making his wand fly out of his hand. "Let us see who here truly is weak."

Not far away Andy was taking on Hermione and Ron at the same time. Hermione was lying on the ground at the bottom of the steps struggling to get back up, he wand was across the street. Andy had Ron on the ground underneath her and she was looking him up and down. "Well, you don't look like you taste bad." She grinned and then took him by the collar and threw his back against the brick wall of the library. "But I can't have you usin' that wand on me while I'm tryin' to eat dinner."

Ron held up his wand and tried to cast a spell but his nerves got to him and he cast it one second to late because Andy was already on him. She held her face close his and let out a low growl. "Oh this will be fun, darlin'." She said right before she opened her mouth and moved her head to his neck.

Andy was about to bite him when she let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. She looked up to see Hermione standing behind her with her wand in hand. "Get off him!" She screamed and Andy laugh pushing Ron out of the way.

"Little girl's got bite." Andy grinned and began to advance on Hermione.

Harry was pinned to the wall much like Ron was but he had no wand and he had no one who had a wand. All of them were disarmed. Sirius was grinning like a maniac and he prepared to bite him. "Don't worry; this will only hurt a lot." Sirius said and bought his long, sharp teeth to Harry's neck.

His teeth only grazed the surface when he pulled back and let out a long cry. Harry looked up to see the sun beginning to shine down on them, the ink like cloud disappearing. He looked at Sirius who had smoke rising from him and was grabbing at his leather coat to cover himself up. He looked down at Andy who was just about to bite Hermione; she was covering herself desperately with her leather duster smoke rising from her as well.

Harry looked up and saw vampires all around the street turning to dust right before his eyes. The light was spreading and not all of them had anything to cover up, he saw only a few manage to get away before they turned to dust.

"This isn't over!" he heard and he looked back to Sirius to find him running along with Andy and jumping down into an open manhole.

They all looked around the street, unconscious body's lay everywhere, some dead.

"This is not good." Hermione said getting up with a loud grunt and using the rail on the steps. "What was all that?"

"I dunno… but it's nothing good." Harry said looking at the manhole they jumped down.

AN: I have no idea when I updated last but I don't think it was lately so… sorry for the late update? I dunno I tried, but I hope this chapter was to your liking. I am too lazy to look at the people who reviewed and thank them but those who reviewed you know who you are and thanks. Also I hope the next chap will be quicker cuz I have ideas but I still need to update 'Every End has a Beginning' which I will be mainly working on after I post this. Well thanks again for reading and hopefully reviewing and Happy Holidays everyone!


	7. Profiles

Not able to take in the horrid sight of death that the three students were looking at they walked into the library after retrieving their wands first of course. The woman at the front was gone and yet the library still remained open. They ignored it; perhaps she was simply in a back room of the building. Hermione lead them to a computer, the one they were at the other day and immediately booted it up.

The wait for it to load up seemed to take forever and when it was finally ready she clicked on the internet icon and typed into a search engine. Sirius Black.

"That's why Regulus said he was an only child, Sirius was either already dead or he was born at a different time, and due to the fact he's a vampire it's nearly impossible to tell his age." She said to them as a list of results came up.

"What about that one there." Harry said pointing to a one site. The title did not have his name in it, but it did say 'earliest documented vampires' and in a list under it there was his name along with several others.

"Looks promising," she murmured and clicked on it. A site came up with a very Gothic theme to it. The red lettering of the list of names stood bright against the black background. She quickly scrolled down the list of names, thankfully they were in alphabetical order by first names. She reached the S section and it didn't take long to find his name.

When she clicked on it another page came up showing a portrait of Sirius, he wore formal wear and he looked well groomed and wealthy, below the portrait there was a detailed description of him.

Hermione cleared her throat before beginning to read it out loud. "Sirius Orion Black was born in London, England in 1688…" She trailed off slightly shocked at the date but then quickly continued. "--into the wealthy, pure blood wizarding, aristocratic Black family. Born into money he had all the advantages that a noble boy could have, he showed to be incredibly talented in potion making at a young age. He quickly surpassed even some of his teachers in this craft before the age of fifteen. He was a talented wizard on many levels but also proved to be an arrogant, cruel child as well. Due to the fact he was born into wealth he often beat on the peasants and servants. By the age of eighteen he was one of the greatest potion makers in all of England, his began making difficult potions and over pricing them to people who truly needed them and even did the same to simple potions with squibs or muggles.

"Along with this talent he was also gifted with a violin, which he had been taking lessons in since a very young age because of his fathers wishes. It was often rumored he became so good in his studies because his father was abusive. There was one tragic day however when he was twenty years old he was traveling at night though the town to return to his home , The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, when he was attacked by the vampire Carlotta Vancote. The young aristocrat died that night and was reborn as a creature of the night." Hermione finished reading. "That's where his human profile ends and his vampire one begins.

Harry leaned forward and began to read the rest of the page. "Sirius Black rose the next day in 1708, he murdered his family that night, although the Black line did not end, the family has many more branches and he only succeeded in killing a small portion. He began traveling with Carlotta for many years after that wreaking havoc upon all of England, Ireland, Scotland, and America. He killed hundreds and quickly became known as one of the most deadly vampires in history. He became famous for his method of toying with victims for days before taking their lives. He stayed with Carlotta as her mate for ninety-two years until she was staked by a vampire slayer in 1806. Sirius barley escaped.

"Deeply devastated and angered at the staking of his lover Sirius went on a rampage killing on an average of fifty people in one night. After this he traveled alone keeping his reputation as one of the most deadly vampires in perfect condition. Exactly sixty years later the vampire was still traveling along until he arrived in Paris, France where he visited an opera house and caught sight of the lead singer Andromeda Volk. He continued to stalk her for one month before murdering her and making her a vampire in 1866.

"The two vampires have remained together ever since and the two quickly gained a reputation even more fearful then the one Sirius and Carlotta possessed together." Harry finished biting his bottom lip.

"Bloody hell." Ron said shocked. "He's a bastard." Hermione didn't even bother scolding him with the language.

"I can't believe Sirius would do that…" Harry murmured staring at the portrait of Sirius at the top of the screen.

"Remember Harry, this isn't really Sirius." She said in a comforting way turning back to him.

"Click on Andy." Ron said suddenly and without a word Hermione nodded and scrolled down to fins her underlined name and she clicked.

A different page popped up showing a portrait of Andy dressed in a white laced dress with a tight corset around her waist and her hair was up on her head with many dirty blond curls hanging down.

Hermione began reading once again. "Andromeda Volk born America in 1848. At a very young age her parents had her take ballet and vocal lessons. By the time she was seven they moved to France where her studies intensified. For several more years she lived life as any child would studying ballet in France until in 1858 her parents were murdered when she was ten. Their murderer was never discovered. She was taken in and lived with a friend where she knew from ballet lessons. Five years later when she was fifteen she began dancing and singing as a chorus girl in operas and various performances. Her life was fairly steady for two more years after that until she auditioned for another opera; she earned a more important role in that opera when she was seventeen. Many speculate the man running this opera was taken by her unusual accent and that was why she got the role, but many also say it was just raw talent. By the time she was eighteen she was in many operas with important roles, her life in theatre and opera was only beginning.

"Only one year later she had her first role in an opera as the lead role when she was nineteen. After five performances her name quickly spread across France, she would be a famous opera singer if her career continued. But one night in 1867 she began being stalked by one vampire Sirius Black, after a week of playing with her mind and thinking she was going insane he murdered her and made her a vampire. She continued to sing in operas at night until one performance where she murdered almost the entire cast during a show. No one knows what provoked this mass murder but many say she was just sick of them. After that she traveled with Sirius to many different countries and cites causing death and mayhem. She continued to perform in various operas after that under many fake names but she rarely stayed for more then three performances.

"Andromeda and Sirius traveled together until present day where they are feared greatly." Hermione finished and then glanced up to the two boys over her.

"Hers is different then Sirius's." Ron said, Hermione rolled her eyes at this being the first thing he noticed.

"Well different people probably wrote them." She said. "But wow, her life was just beginning and Sirius went and killed her.

"Andy? Opera?" Harry said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well it's like Sirius, he was apparently great in potions and in our world he is too so Andy likes performing and singing in our world she was perform in this one… just with a different voice scale." She said trying to come up with an answer.

Harry was pacing behind them when Ron and Hermione turned around hearing his footsteps. "Harry…?" Hermione asked him with a concerned look in her eyes. "You okay?"

"As okay as I can be." He muttered and then he stopped pacing and looked up with a look of realization on his face. "Look up Dumbledore." He said and walked over to the computer. "Look him up."

"I can't believe we didn't think of this sooner." Hermione said as she typed his name into the search engine, of course not his full name because she had no idea how to spell all of it.

But the hope that was in all their eyes was extinguished when the first link that came up to them was a date. But not an ordinary date, it was date of death. Hermione hesitantly clicked on it and what came up was what looked like a memorial to him, it showed his date of birth and date of death along with a detail description of his life and how he died.

"He's dead?" Ron asked in disbelief. "He died in a battle… well that seems fitting for how he would want to die." He muttered to himself.

"They don't know who killed him." Hermione said reading further in. "All they know it was in a battle with some big bad wizard or witch they think."

"What can we do?" Harry asked more to himself then to his two friends. "We have nowhere to go. No one on our side anymore."

"Well we do sort of have one person." Hermione mumbled and they looked down at her.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Heather."

"She's scum!" Ron yelled his voice echoing in the vacant library.

"Now Ronald, just because she took your watch does not mean she's scum." Hermione reasoned. "Besides we also have Remus, he may have threatened to kill us but all around I think he may help."

"Believe what you will." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Come on." Harry said as he began to walk out of the library.

"Where are you going?" Hermione called after him.

"To the pub, I need a word with Heather." He responded.

AN: Such a delayed update and I am sorry I am trying I really am. I promise I will try and update sooner next time. And this story will start getting somewhere I swear it! Within two chapter I promise something will happen! Now being my lazy self I do not want to check for who reviewed but you know who you are who did review and I am thankful and to all the other people who reads and puts me on alert and whatnot. That was a bit of a run-on sentence but anyway thanks to all of you!


	8. Gathering Friends

Harry walked at a fast pace down the street with Ron and Hermione running to try and catch up to him. He had been walking at this pace for almost twenty minutes and showed no signs of slowing down any time soon. He seemed determined to talk to Heather as soon as possible. The two had no idea why, she was a bar maid, she had no way of helping them.

"Harry, slow down!" Hermione called after him. "We can go see her but some of us are getting tired of walking this fast!"

He seemed to ignore her.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Come on, slow down! I know you want to see her and ask a bunch of bloody questions but we'll get there if we walk too."

Harry stopped walking and turned around to face them, he was about to yell at them but held his tongue at the last second. It wasn't their fault all this happened. He took a deep breath and tried to speak again. "Look, I know but I just want to get there, we don't know anything and I have a feeling she knows more then she leads on."

Hermione was about t speak but Harry already had his back turned to her and was continuing to walk down the road. Ron and Hermione looked to one another and then began to jog down the road after Harry.

At the pub Heather leaned on the bar and slowly ran a rag over the table top. Business was a little slow; the cops had just been there to break up a severe bar fight. Of course, she usually found them amusing but this time someone had the idea to call the cops, it was probably for the best. A lot of people were starting to get involved.

She took a mug and poured herself a drink, one of the great things about working in a bar was the free drinks. Well free drinks as long as you didn't drink too much. She almost chugged the entire mug of beer and then looked at the mug that was less then half full. Looking back up she noticed the door of the pub open and the light from the lamps outside flood in for a second until the door shut once again. She placed her mug under the counter for later and got ready to pour some drinks, the people looked like they were heading over to the bar.

"Hey, mates, what I get ya?" She asked as they walked up and then she saw their faces and grinned. "Well, well, look who it is." She said in her cockney voice.

"Heather we need to talk." Harry said and walked up to the bar.

"M'all ears, hun." She smiled.

"What the bloody hell is going on? I know you know something and I want to know what it is." Harry growled at her and she smirked.

"I don't know nothin'."

"I know you do, so spill it or I will hex you."

"With what?" She asked slyly.

Harry whipped his wand out and pointed it at heather her eyes immediately widened. "Where did you get that?" She asked harshly putting her hand over the wand and slamming it down to the bar to hide it from view.

"What's it matter to you?"

"A lot of people here would kill for something like that, it's not safe to just flash them around, especially in a bar." She hissed. "Met me in the alley." She said and pushed herself off the counter and motioned for the other bartender to cover her shift for a bit.

Harry smiled to his friends and they walked outside, they found her standing in the back alley smoking a cigarette with long rapid puffs. "Ya know you guys really need to chill. I don't know where you come from but stuff like what you did in there could get ya killed."

"We just want some information." Hermione said speaking up not trusting what Harry would say at the moment.

"I don't know what to tell ya, everything I have is just common information!"

"Then tell us that!" After a pause Harry added. "Who is Laura Avalon?"

"A great bitch with a capitol 'B'." Heather said taking another drag. "She runs the ministry, or what's left of it."

"Do you know anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she runs all the anti-werewolf, muggle born, squib and … well anything that's not a full wizard groups. She's a rich pure blood who thinks anything without 'pure blood' shouldn't live." Heather scoffed and turned her back. "If ya ask me I'd say she was responsible for that blackout when all the vampires came out. She was planning on them coming out and then she'd dust them all and just get the rest with her slayers. Not many got out, only some of the strong ones." She finished her cigarette and dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. "Not that the vampires don't disserve it but it's not right to cut out a whole race like that, it's just their nature to kill humans for blood. They like what they like." She shrugged.

"They like what they like?" Harry repeated. "What's that supposed to mean? They are cold blooded killers."

"No, they kill enough to eat and that's usually it, unless they want to sire someone that is. They only came out today is well it was dark and they were taking advantage. But... most are cold blooded killer's just like people but some can be nice... very few that is, they feel no remorse when they kill, hell they enjoy it, like any predator." Heather forced a laugh. "Anything else?"

"Anymore information on Laura?" Ron asked.

"Um… she lives at this huge mansion I think somewhere in London or something… Now she is worse then vampires, she is the thing you should fear. When she finds out you have a wand she will want it, not many people can make them anymore and they are rare."

"Does she have any spell books?" Hermione asked. "If we came across any maybe we could find out how to get home."

"She does but it'd be hard to get in there alone."

"Well maybe we won't have to be alone." Hermione murmured. "Come on, I have an idea." She said and grabbed the two boys. "Thanks Heather, meet us at that shop in Knockturn… Oh and by the way, you really should quite smoking it's a disgusting habit." She added quickly and they disappeared.

Heather rolled her eyes and walked back through the back door and into the pub.

With a pop they reappeared in the woods and they saw Hermione with a look on concentration on her face. Before the boys could react to anything they disappeared again and reappeared in front of an old cabin the woods.

"Wow that was a bit draining." Hermione gasped and they both helped her to the front door. Harry hesitantly knocked on the door and waited for a response. It was a few seconds but Remus opened the door, he had spotted them though the window first.

"Back so soon?" he asked and invited them in. "

"We want to ask for your help." Hermione said still slightly winded.

"Help with what? You know I can't do anything."

"That's not true," Harry said. "In our world you have a lot, you're the smartest wizard I know! You're always the one to go to when you get in trouble."

"Am I? Well this isn't your world kid." He said.

"Well we still need help, we're going to break into Laura's house and –" Hermione started.

"WHAT!" Remus cried hysterically. "Are you insane!? It's a death sentence she has wizards guarding that whole place!"

"Which is why we're getting people to help us." Hermione said.

"I don't know what I can do." Remus said pacing his house. "I'm just a werewolf."

"A feared werewolf," Ron put in. "People know not to mess with you."

Remus looked down and sighed; he shook his head and looked back up at them. "Fine, I'll help. This is a suicide mission but I'll help, s'not like I have anything better to do." He said rubbing his face.

"Perfect!" Hermione cried. "Now come on, we have to leave. You know how to apparate?" She asked and Remus shook his head. "Of course not," she murmured. "Okay then just hold on and we're going to go to the shop in Knockturn Alley."

With a noise they once again disappeared and reappeared in front of the shop in broad daylight. Thankfully no one was near and didn't see Remus before he ran into the shop. He didn't notice at first until he was actually inside which shop it was exactly. But when he saw the familiar decorating, shelves and order a wolfish grin spread across his face.

"I know this place, oi! Danny boy! Come out and show yourself!" He yelled and the three teenagers walked in seeing Remus standing in the middle of the shop.

Something in the back was heard falling and Dan appeared by the back door. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is that little Remus Lupin?"

"Hey, I'm not little anymore." Remus scolded with a grin still on his face.

"Still younger then me." Dan said as he came over and they embraced.

"Good to see you again, mate." Remus said.

"You too," The two young men parted. "So the capture unit still hot on your tail?"

"Nah, I lost them, they think they can catch me they are mistaken." The two laughed. "They almost caught me once, man was that a ride, they almost had me but I uh, lets just say I did a little damage to their team. Some of those bastards won't be hunting for a long while."

The three watched with their mouths open. They weren't quite used to young, reckless and crazy Remus yet. "Um, could we get to business?" Ron asked.

"Sill waiting on one person." Hermione said and then they heard the door open. "And there she is." She turned around to face Heather who was standing in the doorway looking at them.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked the second she walked in.

"Now we can get this started." Hermione smiled, "come on, Heather join in."

She walked in putting a cigarette out on her shoe and shoving it behind her ear. "Now what is this about? I have a shift in two hours."

"Okay, like I told Remus we want to get in Laura's place and find spell books that center around alternate universes." Hermione began to explain.

"What does that have to do with us?" Dan asked shrugging.

"Well we won't be able to do it alone." She said a little hesitantly knowing they would not be on board with this right away. "We need some help, from all of you, Remus has already agreed to help."

Dan look at her with his mouth wide open. "I can't believe this, you're all mad. What do want books like that for anyway? That stuff is long lost to everybody now."

"Okay, I know this will be hard for you to understand but we're not really from around here." Hermione said.

"Well, hun, I could've told ya that." Heather scoffed.

Hermione continued ignoring Heather's comment. "We're from another reality, nothing is the same you have to believe me. And before you say anything, please let us explain." She said as Dan opened his mouth. She went on explaining the situation and getting the picture from Harry to show everyone. They were all skeptical but when Remus told them he believed it they all warmed up to the idea a little bit more. Dan was still iffy about it but Heather seemed to believe seeing as she was in the picture.

"So, you want to get back to your own world?" Heather said when she finished. "And the only way to do this is to get some old spell book on alternate universes or whatever. And you want our help because you can't do it on your own... Okay but what makes you think we'll help? I don't know about them but I'm no witch, I'm a barmaid, well ya know I do know about them. They're bloody werewolves, hun, no offense but they don't know shit!"

"Oh none taken." Remus said rolling his eyes and folding his arms across his chest.

"I know this is crazy but with your help we're that much closer to actually doing it. On our own we have no chance but with you guys helping us maybe we do." Harry said

"No, even with us you stand no chance." Heather said shaking her head. "You would seriously need some muscle here; they have experienced wizards, witches and even come dark creatures guarding all that stuff. Three kids, two werewolves and a sleazy barmaid will not cut it. Like I said, ya need more help."

"Help with what? Maybe I can provide some assistance."

They all spun around and in the entrance of the door stood a boy in his teens with bleach blond hair. It was Draco Malfoy.

AN: OH SNAP! Okay I am so happy to finish it and I am on such a roll with ideas! Things are starting to happen. And that's to **Gryffindor Girl **and** xflint **for the wonderful reviews. And guys I will be updating my other story hopefully sometime in the next week. And by the way (back on this story) I've been asked why they never talked to Dumbledore and I will tell you why now. It's because I completely forgot about him (ain't I blunt). I'll try and squeeze something about him in but don't be shocked if I don't. Sorry about that and review! It's not hard and once ya do you'll get hooked!!!


	9. Former Enemies Turn Ally

"M-" Harry began to say his name but Hermione's hand clapped over his mouth before anything else could get out.

"Um, who are you?" She asked knowing better then to say his name.

"Draco Malfoy." He said walking into the shop. "My father sent me here to pick up some supplies. We're, er, new in town and he said this was the place to go."

"So, Draco," She said with a little difficulty, it was hard to speak to him like this since ever since their beginning in Hogwarts they've never been on good terms. "You said you want to help?"

"Yeah, I have nothing better to do really." He said walking in further. "Dad really does everything; I just sort of hang out..."

"What about school." Harry said now with Hermione's hand away from his mouth.

Draco laughed. "Like a werewolf could go to school! Even if I could s'not like there're really any real schools around."

"What about Hogwarts?" Ron asked a little hesitantly.

"Hogwarts?" he asked not having any clue what it was.

Heather filled him in, once again seeming to knowing everything. "It's an old school, been abandoned for years, since before you were born and I was a kid. Never went myself, don't know anyone who went either. Had to close it when some student went insane and killed all the staff, afterward he committed suicide. And now his ghost is haunting the old building, they tried getting rid of him and keeping it open but nothing worked, no one can step foot in it without dying."

"And what was his name?" Hermione asked slowly and quietly.

"Tom Riddle." She said.

The three looked to one another; Voldemort was still killing innocents even in this world. "That means Dumbeldore was killed, he was part of the staff at the time." Hermione whispered. "That is assuming he was even there."

"What?" Remus asked since they were not talking loud enough for even a werewolf to hear.

"Nothing." They all said quickly.

"So," Hermione said starting a new conversation. "You're a werewolf?" She asked trying not to sound to surprised. It was odd meeting the person who was such a proud pure blood wizard, but now he's a werewolf and seeming fine about it.

Draco turned his head and narrowed his eyes acting like he couldn't trust them. Remus caught the look. "Don't worry, so are we." He motioned to himself and Dan, "They won't judge you."

"Yeah," He said slowly looking back at the three. "I am, my dad was one he passed it along, lucky me, eh?" he forced a laugh. "He feels real bad about it, I keep saying it's not his fault but he still beats himself up."

"How is your Father?" Dan asked. "We're old friends, us and Remus."

"He's fine, yes, I remember him talking about you two and a third a girl, right? Her name was..."

"Alice." Dan filled in.

"Yeah, that's it." Draco said.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to stomp on the memory lane but we were here for a reason." Heather said.

"And what reason is that?" Draco wondered.

"To bring down Laura Avalon." Harry said simply.

Draco laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope," Remus said with his hands in his pockets. "Afraid not, we're all a bunch of bloody morons who're going to waltz into Laura's estate and steal her spell books." He said grinning.

"Oh... joy." Draco said. "I'm beginning to regret saying I'd help... So, why exactly are we doing this?"

"We're –" Hermione started.

"Wait," Dan said stopping Hermione. "How far away is your father, Draco?"

"Not far, five or ten minute walk maybe, why?"

"Bring him, I know Lucius and he'll want revenge on Laura as well. He'll jump at the opportunity."

"Okay I'll be back." He said and walked out the door.

When Draco got back it was most defiantly Lucius he brought with him but not the Lucius the three Hogwarts students remembered. Instead of his longer slicked back blond hair it was shorter and wilder looking on his head. Like he never brushed it when he woke up, the stern look on his face was gone and was replaced by a carefree, lose one. His clothers were not the high priced ones but they were wore and old. His pants had a large hole in the one knee (unlike Draco's where both his knees had holes in them) and his t-shirt was not tucked in and had small holes along the bottom.

"Well, well, the old crew is back." He said smiling.

"All except for Alice, mate." Dan said as he greeted Lucius with Remus.

"Don't be so quick to assume, she's coming now. I got in touch with her a couple weeks ago, I told her to meet me at my hiding place tonight around this time, that's why I didn't come with Draco. I left a note for her to come here so by my calculations she should be here –"

"Now." A woman older then Remus or Dan but probably around the age of Lucius walked in. She was on the short side, with a round face and she had with light brown hair and brown eyes.

Harry's eyes widened in shock, it wasn't just a name coincidence, this was Neville's mother. She looked exactly like her son, or her son in their world. Merlin knows where Neville is now. The trio stared in shock, they had never seen her lucid like this. Whenever they saw her or rather when Harry saw her (and told the other two) she appeared quite mad.

"Hello, boys." She said smiling. "Great to back."

The four old friends now took several minutes to catch up. "So, Lucius," Alice began. "You have a son and quite a handsome young man if I do say so myself, looks just like his father. Who may I ask is your wife and when exactly did she get knocked up?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. By the looks of Draco's age his father would have had to of gotten his mother pregnant when he was still in the werewolf community.

"Narcissia." He said grinning.

"You got in bed with _Cissy!_" Remus yelled like a teenager. "Well good on you, mate! I always figured her out of your league."

"Like she's in yours?" he laughed.

Narcissia was not a werewolf despite the fact she frequently visited the community. She was there several times a month bringing medicines, clothing, blankets and the like. Lucius often flirted with her but it always appeared he got nowhere.

"Where's the wife now?" Dan asked.

"Off at a werewolf rights rally or something, she cares about this cause more then I do." Lucius said grinning. "What about you guys? Any wives... or husbands..." He added looking at Alice.

"Nope," Remus said. "Still on the run, living in my little cabin in the woods."

"Damn Rem, you really left your mark." Alice said, "Feel kinda bad for you."

"Don't, I'm fine. What about you?" Remus said.

"Never married, but I do have a son. Merlin knows where he is though." She said sadly. "My boyfriend got rights of him the second he found out I was a werewolf."

"You didn't tell him?" Dan asked.

"Well no, I really liked him and I didn't want to screw things up." Lucius opened his mouth to say something but Alice cut him off. "I know, I know I should have known better but it was years ago and I was stupid. But off that subject, what about you Danny Boy?"

"Nothing, girlfriend every now and then, they leave when they find out I'm really an evil, blood thirsty, monster." He said in a very casual voice and nodding.

"Well that's nice." Lucius said sarcastically.

"As I have said before, we're here for a flippin' reason can we get on with it?" Heather said getting impatient.

"Yes, um, well see this is kind of hard to explain and a little unbelievable." Hermione said. "But before I start can you all promise me to helpusbreakintoLaura'shouseandstealherspellbooks?" She asked very fast.

They all stared at her in complete loss. "...What...?" Lucius was the first one to talk.

Hermione took a deep breath. "Can you promise to sneak into Laura's house and steal her spell books. We need them to get home and with the people we have now we have no chance. We need help."

"Come on, dad," Draco said. "I agreed, I wanna get back at that bitch and –"

"Watch your tongue Draco!" he scolded. "And, yeah, I wanna get back at that bitch too, I guess I'll help, jeez, when your mother finds out she's gonna kill me."

"I'll help." Alice said shrugging. "You know why not? Someone should put her in her place."

"Wow, we're accepting this real fast." Remus said looking around with his hands in his pockets. "Is it just me or is anyone else noticing that?"

"We're werewolves; our lives are pretty crappy anyway." Alice said.

"Okay, here's the story." Hermione started.

About an hour or so later she was completely finished with her story and everyone was still accepting the information they just heard.

"Hey," Draco said who was sitting on the floor next to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "So in you're world I'm some pure blood rich kid!? That is insane!" he cried.

"Yeah, and you're a bit of a prick." Ron said and Draco nodded.

"Important thing is I'm not him." He said smirking. "But I am... wow this is some crazy shit."

"Draco!" His father scolded again. "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"From you." He said.

"Fair enough," he said shrugging and turning back to talk to the rest of the adults or those who called themselves adults.

"In your world spells are common wizard knowledge and there're schools for it and stuff?" Draco asked with his brow furrowed, the group really could get used to this Draco.

"Yeah and everyone has their own wand and everything, it's great. A lot better then this place." Ron said.

"I can tell." He said sighing.

"Okay," Lucius said turning around. "I'm in, so is Alice."

"And me," Draco said sounding offended he wasn't included.

"No, you're still a kid. I won't have my only son's life in danger like this. You mean too much to this family." Lucius said and Draco looked furious.

"Come on dad!" Draco yelled. "I'm not a kid anymore, I had to grow up fast! This is a world of prejudice and hardships! I've lived my whole life with it! I want to fight back at the person who's responsible for this! I want her with nothing left, besides they get to fight, and they're my age aren't they? Please, I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Lucius shock his head and hung it for a second rubbing his temples. "Your mother will so have my head... Fine." He said after a pause.

"Love ya, dad."

"Shut up."

"Okay so you're all in?" Harry said looking at the small group in the shop.

They all nodded and gave small answers.

"Great so that's..." He counted the group. "Nine people against the dozens she has guarding her house... oh yeah, we'll get this done."

"It's late, let's just sleep on it. Maybe we'll fell more enthusiastic about this in the morning." Alice said running her hand through her shoulder length hair.

"I have some extra rooms, you guys can stay here." Dan said. "But some of you will have to bunk together."

"That's fine." Harry said and they agreed. He sighed to himself, this would be hard, the chances of them getting out of this alive were very slim. He couldn't believe it was Laura though, she was such a kind hearted person in there world. Incapable of hurting a fly, how could she be so cruel and heartless in this one. But then again, Draco seemed like a great guy and great friend, so did his dad. Things really were different here.

AN: I know of the OOCness but remember this is a complete AU and read the name of the story, Different World. I hope you like how I made them 'cause that's how they're gonna stay. And look forward to the next chapter, it's gonna be good... or I hope, well the plans I have in my head are good. And on another note I know this seemed rushed in some places and I have a very good response to that. It seemed rushed simply because it was. I was lazy and I didn't want to dig in too deep I wanted to get on with everything, I'm getting into this story late, my original idea was only like 10 - 15 chapter and so far in this stories future I see beyond that point. Now thanks to my reviewers you know who you are and I'll see you guys next chapter!


	10. Magic and Guns

Several days later the group was still staying at the shop, Harry was teaching them some basic wandless magic, some potions with the little supplies the shop held. He tried teaching them how to aparate but with little success, they've been isolated from magic to long; it was like trying to teach a muggle. But he was getting some decent potions made, Dan was not happy at all with the fact that in order for these potions to work they would have to be thrown in glass flasks and they could work on contact. He was not happy that he would be losing Merlin knows how many flasks for this; in his words he would 'tab Harry'.

Over those few days the three friends had gotten to know everyone a little better. Remus was defiantly a marauder just as much as he was in their world; this must have been what it was like to know him during school. He was still a bit of a book worm, and he was still brilliant, except he just had no proper education to back himself up. They learned about his past a little more, about what it was like in Azkaban, how he escaped apparently here there were no dementors guarding the prisoners. According to him, it had been a fairly easy escape, with only minimal scars. They also learned he was little bit more careless and didn't think before he acted here.

Alice seemed like a kind woman, she was very Molly Weasley like. She was always hovering over them cleaning up, doing the dishes and making the meals. But she proved that she did not take any crap from anyone, on several occasions she proved that. And it defiantly was not a Molly Weasley temper it was an Andromeda Volk temper. And that was a temper that you did not want to mess with.

Dan was very responsible, like the Remus they knew back home. But then again he wasn't, for one he was younger and he seemed a bit more lose. Apparently the little shop he created was all he had; he had no home and no family he knew of. He lived there, and therefore he was protective over it, which was the reason when Harry said they had to throw the potions and they would work on contact when the flasks broke he was horrified. He would lose money, and that was something he could not afford.

Lucius was... well like anybody. He acted like your normal father, not only to Draco but to everyone. He helped them hide things from Alice and he laughed at crude jokes. He scolded them all with language but only to contradict what he said by saying the exact some word five seconds later. The only thing that was similar to the pure blood Slytherin they knew in him was the fact he seemed to have a natural hand for potion making.

Draco was almost the complete opposite of the Draco Malfoy in their world. Here he would be in Gryffindor without a doubt. Harry could actually see himself being good friends with the person who was his sworn enemy. They actually got to learn quite a lot about this boy, his mother home schooled him for one and like his father was a natural at potions. He showed obvious signs he was a werewolf, the scars that covered his body for one, most of them bite marks or the slashes were in threes. He told them it wasn't that bad being one but since he was one his whole life he really didn't have anything to compare too.

And Heather... well Heather was still Heather. Maybe she was a little bit more of a con-artist and cheat and a little bit more impatient. Also here she seemed to be the source of information about everything for the three teenagers. But all in all she was just still Heather...

Harry walked down the wooden creaky steps ad to the first floor. In was late the next morning the fourth day in this shop. When he reached the bottom floor he spotted Hermione with Draco, she was trying to teach him some simple spells that they were taught during their first year at Hogwarts.

"Okay, try again, now remember swish and flick." Hermione said.

"What's the point? I can't do it." Draco moaned as he lowered the wand.

"Nonsense, you can do this, your father said he's seen you do accidental magic before so you're not a squib. You have it in you, just try it again." She encouraged.

He heard Draco sigh. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." Then he said after a pause. "Hey! I did it! It moved!" he cried and he gave Hermione a hug, she seemed a little shocked by the hug but gave him one back.

"See? I told you, you could do it!" She said just as happy as he was.

Harry remembered his first year when he was so happy about having a wand and doing magic. Now he supposed Draco was feeling the same way.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione said noticing him in the doorway. "Good morning, I was just teaching Draco some simple charms incase he ever got a hold of a wand."

"Always useful." Harry said walking in.

"I can't believe you guys actually do this all the time, this is unreal." Draco said still smiling, proud of himself for levitating the feather on the shelf.

"Come on, let's go show your father," Hermione said and Draco nodded. The two left the room to go find the adults.

Harry was left looking at all the various items on the shelf. There were many magical items but Harry had a feeling they weren't used for spells and potions. Probably just show. There were many muggle things and it basically sort of looked like a small town convenience store aside from the magical items.

As he surveyed the shelves and objects on them the door opening behind him started Harry making him turn around sharply. His hand immediately moved to his wand in his robes but he let out a sigh when it was only Dan walking in.

"Hello, Harry," he said walking over to the front door and flipping a sign on it so it said 'open'. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Just dandy." He said as he walked over to the cash register opening it for the day. "I saw Draco lift the feather, got to tell you Hermione is a good teacher."

"She is she's taught me a lot over the years." Harry laughed. "So um, how's everybody doing with the whole breaking into Laura's house thing?"

"Well Remus is more ready to go then any of us, but then again he's always exited about this stuff. He's such a child."

"He's just a few years younger then you." Harry argued defending Remus with a smirk on his face.

"He is. I suppose I may just be seeing him as the baby, we always did. Since he was always the youngest in our group I suppose he'll always seem like a child to us." He smiled at Harry.

"What about you? Are you ready?"

"I guess I'm as ready as I'm going to get. I haven't really done anything illegal like this since I was hanging out with Alice, Remus and Lucius. But I guess since then I haven't really had the time to do anything really other then watch the shop." He said moving a few boxes from underneath the counter and shocking some of the materials in them.

Just then a thought crossed Harry's mind and he furrowed his brow.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked noticing the look on his face.

"Do you... do you know anyone by the name of James Potter?" Harry asked.

"James Potter?" Dan asked and thought about it for a minute. "Potter... Potter... it sounds familiar. Best ask Lucius that, he's a bit more out in public then I am."

"Thanks," Harry said and started to leave the room. "Bye, Dan."

"See you later, Harry." Dan said as he carried the box around to another shelf.

Harry walked into the back room where Lucius and Alice were reading. "Hey, where is everyone?" he asked.

"Remus and Heather are with Hermione, Ron and Draco out back. Don't know what they're doing." Lucius said not looking up from the book.

"Okay, um, can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure." Alice said looking up and placing the book down along with Lucius.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Potter? James Potter?" Harry asked praying.

Alice bit her bottom lip in thought for a moment but then shrugged and shook her head. She turned to Lucius questioning him.

"I did," he said sadly. "Him and his wife died many years ago, when Draco was just a boy. They were our neighbors, when we were actually home that is."

Harry felt a sharp pain in his heart, so his parents were dead even here. Harry sighed but forced a smile on his face. "Thanks, that's all I wanted."

"No problem," Lucius said and then went back to his book but after a second looked back up at Harry. "Oh and if you see my son tell him to get in here and clean up the mess he made in other room. I am so happy for him that he's learning magic but the boy is a messy little prick." He said and looked down at the book.

"Sure I'll tell him." Harry said grinning as he walked out to the back. He quickly spotted the group, Hermione and Ron were doing some spells against one another. They were saying if they did have wands at Laura's estate these were some of the spells they would probably see.

"Hey, Draco, your dad wants you to –" A yelled from the front room interrupted Harry, it was Dan.

They all sharply turned their heads and ran without another word to the front door. Harry spotted Alice and Lucius running as well to the front room it was where Dan was. They all ran and flew open the door, first they saw Dan growling at the door, he was a feral, Harry realized and then looked back at Remus, Lucius, Alice and Draco and they all were. All of them were ferals, it was so far from the full moon and yet they could do this? Their eyes were turning yellowish and their teeth grew, the growls that emitted from their throats was more animalistic then anything Harry had heard from Remus back home.

Harry saw Ron and Hermione with their wands raised and Heather holding a wooden stake. She always kept one on her. Oh no, it's not... but it was. When he looked to the door he saw Andromeda and Sirius standing there with the door closed behind them still slightly smoking from the sun light outside, apparently they were trying to cover themselves from the sunlight when they ran in with their leather coats over their heads.

By now Harry wand had been out for some time, the silence drew on except for the sound of the werewolves growling and the occasional growl from the two vampires.

"What do you want?" Harry was first to speak up.

"You to get those damned wands out of our faces." Sirius glared at them, his eyes flooded with yellow and his teeth long and sharp.

"Not until you tell us what you're doing here." Harry responded.

"We heard ya were goin' after the bitch, Laura Avalon." Andy said; she seemed more clam to the fact that they were being threatened with wands, werewolves and a stake then Sirius seemed to be.

"What's it to you?" Dan said.

"We can help." Andy said.

"And why would be accept your help?" Lucius spat.

"Because you know you stand no chance." Sirius said with a smirk on his face, "With us, two of the most feared vampires in Europe, on your side you stand a chance."

"Why should we trust you? Hermione said turning her head slightly.

The vampires then tightened their faces to try and not show their signs of embarrassment but it was still there. "We can't feed." Andy finally said. "We can't drink human blood even when it's not directly from a person or a dead person." She explained.

"So, you can't bite people?" Ron asked slowly.

"We got our bloody wings clipped!" Sirius yelled.

How can we possibly know we're telling the truth?" Hermione asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Look at us, darlin'," Andromeda said putting her hands on her hips. "Does it look like we've fed recently?"

It was true both of them were pale, well paler then any normal vampire, they were thinner, their bones were sticking out and the both looked tired. Harry had read up on what happens if a vampires does not feed for some time, it's like a person starving, they go through the same thing.

"Prove it," Harry said. "Prove it you can't drink human blood."

"Okay." Sirius said shrugging. He opened his mouth and let out a growl and advanced on Hermione.

"Without biting us!" Harry said blocking Sirius with his wand.

"Fine, no need to be rude about it." Sirius said sounding offended. He right away turned on Andy and sunk his teeth into her neck.

"Now, Sirius," Andy said rolling her eyes. "Couldn't you have just bitten yourself? Or at least my arm if it must be me."

"Aaahhh!" Sirius cried moving his hand up to his mouth as if he had just swallowed acid. "Mother fu –"

"Sweetheart, there's no need for that." Andy said putting her hand over his mouth as he continued to groan and moan about the blood he had just tasted. Andy removed her hand and looked at him. "He'll be like that for some time." She explained to the group.

"But that wasn't human blood... was it...?" Ron said confused.

"Oh it was." Heather said filling in once again. "You see vampire blood and human blood are no different, the blood was once their own human blood or it was once someone's human blood so unless they bit something that's not human that blood will be human."

"Yeah, what she said." Andy said pointing to Heather.

"So you can't harm us?" Ron said.

"No, we still can and trust me I want to, but I don't see why we would." Andy said stopping forward and over Sirius who was still on the ground in agony from the blood. "You see _Laura Avalon_ did this to us. You remember that day the sun was blocked out? Well she did something to those people and any vampire who fed on them and got away alive has this done to them. It's her fault we can't feed; it's _her_ fault we are forced to come to you because you are the only ones with the guts to attack her."

"Actually we're not attacking just stealing some stuff." Hermione said.

"Well you may not be attacking, but I assure ya, darlin', we are." She said grinning, by now the fangs were shortened and her eyes were back to their normal color. "Now if you could be so kind as to lower your weapons I would appreciate it." No one moved. "Oh come on, we won't attack you. We have nothing to gain if we do."

"They're right; they don't have anything to gain by attack us." Hermione said lowering her wand slightly.

"Don't trust them!" Lucius yelled. "This might be a trap!"

"Now why the hell would we trap you?" Sirius said breathing heavily (although since he didn't breath it did him no good), the affects of the blood not entirely gone. "Half of you are werewolves; do you know how bloody awful you taste?"

Almost everyone had lowered their weapons slightly except for heather who still held the wood stake firmly in her hand. Andromeda noticed and walked over to her. "Now what are you going to do with that?"

"I think you know exactly what." Heather spat at her.

"You won't even be able to make a move before I snap your neck."

"Think of it more as a security blanky." Heather glared. "That's really sharp and pointy."

"Heather, put the stake down, we don't need them snapping your neck." Remus said rocking on his heals obviously getting bored with this.

The three Gryffindors winced at the acid looks the two women exchanged; they were supposed to be best friends. They were inseparable, marauderetts down to the core. But here, they would not be friend they could see that now, they would most likely be dead enemies.

"So, how exactly do you think you can help? Aside from the obvious." Dan said.

"We have a few tricks up our sleeves." Andy grinned again her abnormally sharp canines slipping over her lip. She reached in her coat and pulled out a hand gun. "PT-945 Caliber .45 ACP, Action Semi-Automatic Hand Gun," Andy explained looking the gun over. "I may be a vampire but that does not mean I don't appreciate some lovely muggle modern technology."

"And trust us, there is plenty more where that come from." Sirius said now completely over the affects of the blood. "Can always count on my beautiful Andromeda to get some decent weapons," he leaned around and began kissing her neck.

"Now that's not something we want to see." Ron said scrunching his face up.

"Yes, agreed, stop." Remus said rubbing his head.

The two vampires parted and grinned up at the group in front of them. "What's the matter, darlin's, don't like watching two immortals share their love and affection." Andy said running her tongue over her sharp teeth.

"Not really." Remus drawled.

"So, if you really want to help us, prove it and get us some more guns. For those of us who can't use magic that might be our only chance." Alice said.

"Will do, but could we wait until the sun sets? I don't really fancy combusting at the moment." Sirius said.

"Same here, I'm still young, I don't want to die... again..." Andy added.

AN: Oh my gosh! Are they really on their side or are they just planning to kill them later? What kind of guns does Andy have access to? Will Draco ever learn more then one charm? Is Harry going to sleep in that late in every chapter? So many questions so little time... well actually we have plenty of time it just depends on how I feel like using it. Thank you for the amazing... review... come on people review! You know you wanna and if ya do you'll get hooked on it and want to do it more often. Trust me, its fun!


	11. Strength, Smarts and Magic

Another two days had passed and Andromeda, surprisingly, kept her word. She got a hold of many more guns. Most were hand guns but she did bring a few rifles and a few machine guns. All of them she explained their caliber and capacity in full detail, she knew them well and threatened them all to treat them with care or there would be hell to pay. She may not have been able to drink their blood but she could still kill them.

While she was doing that the group came to the decision that the two vampires would soon go into a coma like state if they did not feed soon, the last time they drank blood was about five days ago. That would be like a human not eating for five days, they were severely weakened. Heather wouldn't tell them exactly where she got the blood from or what kind of blood it was, although Andy and Sirius had a good idea when they tasted it, she said she had her sources. Harry was beginning to wonder just what Heather's sources were.

Hermione continued to teach Draco new charms, he even got the hand of a few disarming spells but the defense ones were still hard for him. She tried teaching him _Expecto Patronum _but he didn't even get close to it, not even a silver wisp came out of his wand. He was very discouraged but Hermione managed to convince him it was a difficult spell and she was only teaching it to him as a just in case.

But at the moment Remus was in the back sitting room with a stick poking at the fire. He was unbelievably bored out of his mind, and who could blame him? He was used to always traveling, he rarely stayed at home for more then a few days at a time and whenever he did he was used to taking long walks in the woods. Or if he wasn't at home he was running from the authorities. Now he was cooped up in a small shop, sure he was with friends but he was still a very energetic person and needed room.

He stared at the embers rise up as he poked a bottom log. He heard heavy footsteps enter the room. Not looking up he thought it was probably Lucius or maybe one of the teenagers, the smoke from the fire in front of him disrupting his sense of smell. But who it was he was not expecting at all.

"Hello," drawled a female voice from behind him.

"Andromeda," Remus said as he turned his head slightly and sniffed the air to confirm his thoughts. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a southern bell enjoy a fire just as anyone else?" She asked innocently.

"Not you." He responded.

She grinned at his response. "You have a little bit of an attitude, I like that."

Out of the corner of his eye Remus saw her take a seat next to him, her arm touched his and he could feel her cold, pale skin against his own. "So you're a werewolf." She inquired still grinning.

"Really." He stared in a monotone. "You're a vampire." He said mocking her.

She snickered. "That I am, darlin', ever wonder what it would be like to be immortal, never age a day?"

"Nope! I'm good the way I am now." Remus exclaimed beginning to get a little nervous and edgy.

"Ever wonder what would happen if a werewolf was turned into a vampire?" She asked seductively in his ear.

"No." He said staring ahead at the fire.

"Neither do I, wanna find out?" She asked inching closer to his neck her pearly teeth growling longer and more deathly.

"Okay!" Remus cried standing up suddenly, "I think we're done here." He said and walked out of the room dropping the stick next to the spot where he sat.

Andy's teeth shortened quickly and she gained her normal features. She sighed and shrugged as she turned back to the fire picking up the stick Remus had left behind. "Oh well, I can just bite him in his sleep." No you can't you can't even bite him now, you can't drink blood and you have to drink blood and he has to drink blood in order for that to work, said a voice in her head. "Yeah, that's true, oh well, he's cute, I tried." She shrugged again and played with the hot coals.

Remus stalked through the door and into the front room he stopped when he saw his group of friends talking quietly oblivious to what had just happened to him. "That vampire has got to go!" he said pointing to the door.

"I assume you're talking about Andromeda?" Lucius asked because they just saw Sirius walked up the stairs to the room he and Andy shared.

"Yes, she just asked me if I would like to be a vampire and she was all seductively like and it freaked me out!" He said his eyes set at one spot on the floor with a hard look on his face, his hand still pointed at the door.

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating, she has a mate." Alice said brushing it off.

"Eh..." Heather started.

"And just when you think she couldn't possibly know more." Harry said with an eyebrow raised at Heather.

"Vampires are soulless creatures of the night," she began. "They don't really know love or anything so they can take on multiple lovers. The other might be hurt and crushed if their mate 'cheated' and they might think they had their hearts broken and all that but really it was nothing. They're very, very much physical more then what the other thinks. But of course if one had an amazing body but was unbelievably stupid the other might leave just because of the others stupidity."

"That took a very long time to say something that could have been said so quickly." Draco said.

"I like detail." She shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"But none the less she was hitting on me." Remus said still in shock and still staring at the floor.

"You're cute, she can't help that." Hermione said and right when she said that everyone gave her odd looks, especially Harry and Ron since they knew the Remus in his mid thirties. "What he is! It's not like he's old or anything!"

"Yeah," Remus said folding his arms. "Lucius is old; he's the one with a kid."

"Hey, I'm not old." He defended himself.

"Yeah, you knocked Narcissia up when you guys were real young apparently." Alice grinned.

Draco had a mortified look on his face. "Hey, I'm in the room."

"I know, son, I know." Lucius said and patted him on the head messing up his hair and making it fall into his eyes. Draco brushed it away and scrunched his nose.

"I'm going into the other room." He was about to walk over to the door Remus just came out of but then he stopped short before opening it. "Maybe not that room," he said and walked up the stairs

"Oi, Draco , while your up there gather Sirius!" Lucius called. "Since we're all here, we might as well plan our out break in, in detail."

"Trust us, you need detail." Dan said. "Once we miscalculated a few things and well let's just say it was another few weeks before we could get out and go home again."

"That was harsh." Remus agreed with a nodding Lucius and Alice.

"Andromeda!" Harry yelled stepping into the other room. "Come in here!"

A few seconds later Draco and Sirius walked down the stairs and Andromeda walked in from the other room. "What's all this about."

"We're planning." Lucius said.

"Goody." Andy said as she walked over to Sirius and the couple sat down in a chair together.

"Okay so you two will be sneaking in first?" Harry said pointing to Andy and Sirius.

"Yes, we're gotten access to her grounds before; we know where the control panel is. We can get there with no problem and shut down the security alarm to let you in." Sirius said sounding serious for once.

"How can you get in?" Ron asked.

"That secret shall remain with us, darlin'." Andy said smirking.

"The full moon is in two nights, if we do this tomorrow we'll all be in our top condition without transforming and risking killing and possibly creating new werewolves. We wouldn't want to put any danger to you." Lucius said.

"I wish I knew the Wolfsbane Potion by heart." Hermione said she had told them about it and what it did to a werewolf on the full moon.

"It's fine, even if we were able to take it we wouldn't be able to wield guns in paws now could we?" Dan asked smiling slightly to try and make her feel better.

"That's true..." She trailed off. "So speaking of guns," she looked to Andy since she knew the most about them.

"Well you guys are goin' in team's right?" She asked and Harry nodded. "Well the leader of each team leader gets a SMG PK. They're small, compact, nine mm sub-machine guns, very reliable easy to use, you should be able to handle them. Along with that the team leader gets CZ model 52 pistols, lightweight guns they're quick should work great. Now everyone except the team leader gets an Action Semi-Automatic handgun, like the one I showed you the other day, and a CZ 52 pistol. The reason the team leaders not getting one is because well, quite frankly, darlin', they're getting the SMG PK's and those are amazing!" She grinned and her eyes grew wide. "And I have chest holsters for quick and easy access and straps for the machine guns."

"Nice work, luv." Sirius said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"I try."

"What about small weapons? Incase they run out of bullets or they lose them?" Harry said with his brow furrowed.

"Well I doubt they'll run out of bullets since I have more then enough but if they do I have small daggers and sheaths that wrap around your leg under your pants." She explained. "Trust me, we have plenty of weapons besides, over half the people here are feral beasts, if it does come to hand to hand combat I doubt they'll need the use of a blade."

Harry inwardly winced at feral beasts, he looked around and no one seemed to even give it a second though, and then he also thought she was probably referring to herself as well. "Okay so weapons are ready to go, what about teams? I'll be the leader of one, Lucius another and Sirius another."

"But I want the SMG PK." Andy moaned.

"I'll let you use it luv." Sirius muttered too her,

"I knew I liked you from some reason." She smiled and kissed him hard on the lips, as they snogged for several seconds their teeth grew and their eyes flushed out yellow.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius cried and his head went to his mouth as he moaned and cried.

"Sorry, darlin'." Andy said smiling not looking like she meant it in the least bit, and she wiped blood away from her own mouth, as they were kissing they ended up biting one another Andy didn't swallow but Sirius did.

"That won't work, I know you won't like this but we're splitting you two up. You're strong and we can't have you both on one team." Harry said and Andy pouted. "Sirius, you get Alice and Hermione, Lucius gets Andromeda, Remus," Remus moaned quietly, "and Draco, and I'll get Dan, Heather and Ron. Sorry Sirius your team is only a team of three."

"How could I get the small team and the girls?" he said pulling a face.

"Because as much as I hate to admit this but you are the strongest of us here. Last time we fought it was the middle of the day and if the sun hadn't come out you would have killed me easily. You're strong and almost three hundred years old, you're better then the machine gun," Andy scoffed, "You're the strongest weapon we have."

"Oh how I love praise, so what exactly is your reasoning for the teams?" He asked.

Harry knew what he was talking about, Sirius was clever here just like he was in the normal world. "Well Lucius is a strong werewolf so he's a bit of an obvious choice for a leader, Remus despite his rash attitude is very smart and a werewolf, Andromeda is strong and she knows the place, Draco has been learning magic and if he does get a hold of a wand which he very well may he could be good for casting spells. Sirius, you're like I said the strongest one here and you're clever, Hermione is very smart and she knows a lot of spells, Alice is a werewolf. I know spells, Dan is a strong werewolf, Heather has smarts in apparently everything and Ron knows magic as well."

"So basically you're putting us in groups with muscle, smarts and magic in each." Dan said with his hands in his pockets.

"That's exactly what I'm doing."

"So I'm the muscle?" Andy asked with a raised eyebrow as she pointed to herself.

"Yeah I guess you and Lucius." Harry said shrugging.

"Oh baby." She said and flashed him a grin.

The rest of the night they spent talking about plans and Hermione teaching Draco some more spells and perfecting the other ones he learned. Tomorrow night at this time they would be in Laura's home. Merlin knows what sort of challenges they'll find in there.

AN: Yay another chapter done and posted. I hope you liked this one I decided it was finally time to get their asses in there and get Laura wouldn't ya'll say? Next chap is where the real fun begins, trust me and the funniness. So look out for another update one shall be coming soon and thanks to all my reviews you make me keep writing! For a sec I was about to say "you make us keep writing" how many personalities I got in here!?! Eh, I do have a reputation for playing a schizophrenic when acting.


	12. Breaking In

It was still another hour until they used the portkey they had created to get to Laura's estate. Everyone was getting some last minute rest, or almost everyone. Sirius and Andy were out terrorizing people just for fun, they should be back soon. Harry was awake thinking some things over in the sitting room near the fire. He had been there for quite some time until a grandfather clock chimed in the corner. He looked up and saw that another fifteen minutes had passed since he last looked. He should be waking everyone up now.

He left the sitting room slowly trying to stall some time, as much as he knew they had to get the books from Laura and go there tonight there was a feeling in his stomach that he really didn't want to do this. He walked up the stairs slowly and listened as they creaked under his weight. When he reached the top he walked to the first door, it was Heather, Alice and Hermione's. He listened for a second and slowly opened the door to walk in.

He looked around the room and saw Heather still fast asleep snoring softly with her wooden stake clutched in her hand. Harry raised an eyebrow she really didn't trust the vampires. He looked over to Alice who was sleeping peacefully next to Hermione. Harry cleared his throat. "Time to get up." He said as Hermione slowly opened her eyes.

"Alright..." She mumbled rubbing her eyes. "I'll get them up."

"Thanks." Harry said and left the room.

He went along to the next door and knocked gently he waited for a second and to his surprise he did receive a response. He opened the door and saw Lucius sitting in a chair opposite of where Remus and Dan were sleeping. He was reading a book and when Harry walked in he looked up.

"Hello, Harry." Lucius said. "Is it almost time?"

"Another forty minutes or so."

"Alright." Lucius said and rose from his eat to wake the others.

Harry nodded and left the room. He continued down the hall and turned a corner for the next two rooms, one of which was unoccupied but the vampires so he went right to the next one. He opened the door with no knocking on this one, this was the room he shared with Ron and Draco. He found them both not asleep but playing a game of chess they found in the closet, it wasn't wizards chess like Ron would have liked but he was still winning against Draco. But then again it wasn't a very great win, Draco, after all, had never played before in his life.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he walked in and sat down on the bed they were playing on.

"This game sucks." Draco said as he moved his Knight only to have Ron counter and get his Bishop.

"Ah, you just need more practice." Harry said smiling as Ron adding the Bishop to the collection of black pieces he had. "You guys couldn't sleep?"

"No," Ron said. "You'd have to be mad if you can."

"Well then I suppose half the people here are mad." Harry replied.

"Harry, we knew that."

"Ha!" Draco exclaimed as he claimed Ron's Castle.

Ron furrowed his brow as he looked at the board. "Bloody hell... nice move."

"Come on mates, finish up, we have to leave soon." Harry said as he got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror as he ran his hand over his hair a few times trying to fix it. After a couple seconds he gave up and just messed it up again.

"Well that's one way of solving that problem." Draco said looking at Harry mess up his hair.

"The only way he can solve it, his hair has a mind of its own." Ron joked looking up at Harry.

"So, maybe it does," they heard the chiming of the clock downstairs and it signaled to them they now had a half hour until they left. "Let's go." Harry said and the three walked out of the room. They went down the stairs and into the sitting room to find almost everyone in there. They were only missing Dan who came walking in right after them.

"Where are the vampires?" Alice asked putting her arms up. "They should be back." She sighed. "Can't trust the undead."

"I'm sure they'll be back any minute." Harry said although he really didn't believe himself.

"Of course they will." Remus said leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head.

"Of course we will." Came a calm and cool voice from the doorway, everyone looked up and saw the two vampires standing in the doorway looking dangerous as ever. "Have you ever known us too betray you?" Sirius asked as they stepped in.

"Not yet." Heather said glaring up at them from her seat.

Andy gave her a cold, hard glare and ran her long sharp nails over the arm of the chair leaving three long scratches. "Don't test me, darlin'." She said coldly.

Heather glared right back and her fingers tensed on the sharp piece of wood she held.

"Come on you two, we can't start this now we'll be going into her home soon." Harry said walking over to them and trying to create some peace.

"But what else will get me fired up?" Andy asked raising an eyebrow at him.

Harry sighed and began pacing back and forth. Soon the time came, the grandfather clock chimed once. It was one o'clock in the morning, the time they would be going. Harry walked over and took the portkey and his wand. "Okay everyone, take hold of this tight, and don't let go." He added and activated it, suddenly he felt a strong pull at his navel and he along with everyone else disappeared.

In seconds they reappeared, the ones who weren't used to it landed harshly but the three landed on their feet. They looked down at the ground too see their companions holding their heads or stomachs looking just about ready to vomit.

"Bloody hell..." Draco said. "How do you do that...?"

"Takes a while to get used to." Harry smiled as he helped them up off the ground along with Ron and Hermione. "Get in your groups." Harry said when they were all standing and ready to go.

They split up; Sirius gave his small group a look over with a raised eyebrow, still not pleased he was with two girls. When they were all split up Harry began to then tell them what they would do once they were in. This over view took several minutes and when he was finished he turned to the vampires who smirked knowing this was now their time to shine.

"Come on, baby." Sirius said and he put his hand down a few feet above the ground.

"Now, darlin', you know I need no boost." She smirked.

"What can I say? I'm a gentleman." He said and she put her foot on his hand and with no effort on either of their parts he lifted her up and she jumped over fifteen feet in the air over the wall not even touching the top doing a flip at the maximum height so she would land on her feet and when she did land she hit the ground perfectly, hardly stirring a leaf.

It was then Sirius turn and he jumped over placing one hand on the top giving him a small extra boost over and he landed just as perfect as Andromeda did. The two then proceeded to carefully walk and get to the control panel for the alarm systems.

"I hope those two know what they're doing." Remus said looking at the wall where they jumped over.

"I'm sure they'll get us in..." Hermione said biting her bottom lip.

Andy and Sirius crept through the yard keeping in the shadows and their keen eyes, ears and noses sharp for anything that they should be alert for. Their faces still looking human but their eyes glazed over with the pure yellow making their eyesight much more detailed.

They walked the long way around the many security guards in the yard. Sirius had to snap the neck of one when he caught sight of them but he couldn't even more an inch before they were on him. The security cameras couldn't catch a thing, they moved so quickly in and out but they would eventually catch the body falling to the ground. If they didn't actually catch Sirius in the act they would surly notice that a guard went missing.

They stayed in the dark shadows as they quickly and quietly moved through the yard having to jump over several high voltage wires or lasers. But eventually they reached the small booth by the front door, a guard sat in it drinking something (probably coffee for the night shift) out of a mug. He wasn't even looking at the monitors and seemed completely zoned out of everything he was supposed to be doing.

The two smirked to one another, this would be much easier then they thought. Sirius let Andy go in and kill him, she had been begging him to let her kill at least once before getting into the large mansion. She casually walked up to the small booth and slid open the door, breaking the lock on it with ease. This caught the mans attention and he was suddenly very alert, just a little to late.

Andromeda walked in and glared at him with yellow eyes. He began stuttering knowing that he didn't have a chance to reach the alarm button without her coming up and killing him.

"Not even gonna try?" She asked sweetly with a smile, then she changed her face so her fangs lengthened and she looked demonic. "Good." She said in a very different tone and the smile was completely gone.

In a flash she was next to him breaking his neck. There was no reason to change into her demonic look with fangs; she just did it to scare him more. With that Sirius walked in as she pushed the man off the chair he was sitting in and she sat down looking at all the controls. "This should do the trick." She said and pushed a button; she looked up at the many monitors in front of her and saw the one that guarded the front gate open and the rest of then cautiously walking over to it. Looking over her shoulder she noticed that Sirius had gone to get the others, she smiled and began studying the screens and where exactly everything was.

Harry led the group in and was quickly approached by Sirius.

"Come on," he said to them. "There are alarms along this path that can easily be tripped, I'll help you get by."

With that the group crept through the path, staying in the shadows, the humans were really the only ones who had too much trouble with this. The werewolves knew how to stay in the dark and be secret. It took some time to get back to the booth where Andromeda waited for them admiring her gun. They walked up to the booth and saw her with her feet up on the board and looking at the screens.

"Well, you managed to avoid most of the cameras, but unless someone was really watchin' they wouldn't notice." She said. "I think I know where those books ya'll are lookin' for may be. There's the library, obvious choice there, there's this other book room thing looks like for more rare editions I can make out a few titles -the picture is great on these cameras- there's this room here, I have no idea what's in it but it is heavily guarded, Laura's actual bedroom is a possible place, if these books are really that rare and stuff she may want to keep them under her own watchful eye, and there is the safe. But of course those are only a few options, they could be anywhere." She said looking up at them after pointing to several monitors. "I also set them on repeat from a few seconds where nothing was happening, so we can now walk in front of them."

"Okay, great," Harry said "Get in you teams, Sirius, your group will go to the safe, Lucius the library and my group will take the rare book room place." He finished. "Andromeda can you open the front door without it setting off any alarms?"

"Not a problem, darlin'." She said and typed several things in on a computer. "Just have to get in the system and open it, hopefully no ones nearby and sees but according to the monitor of the front door I don't see anyone."

Harry nodded. "If someone gets a hold of the books get the magic user of the group to send a message to the rest of the magic users. I don't care how you do it but I think a patronus would work the best."

They were not able to walk up to the now open door without having to worry about the cameras, but they still had trip wires and other security devices to worry about. As before they stayed in the dark and only moved into the light of the nearly full moon when necessary, except for Draco. Due to his age and because he was a werewolf the direct moonlight hurt as if he were transforming, the adults could handle it because they were older and fully developed werewolves.

As they walked Harry had to witness Sirius and Andy stealthily break the necks of several guards who they either had to cross paths with or spotted them. He winced every time they did it and thought that they didn't deserve to die, they were just doing their job. What if they had families who were expecting them home in the morning? Harry closed his eyes and pushed all these thoughts out of his head, he didn't need to think about those kinds of things right now.

They managed to reach the door without alerting anyone (other then the dead people) of their presence. The werewolves sniffed the sir near the door making sure no one was near it before nodded and opening it. Harry was surprised it was this easy, but he had a gut feeling that once they were inside it would be a very different story.

They all split up once they were inside to the direction of their destination. They didn't know exactly where it was but they knew the direction they had to move in. As they separated they all stayed dead quiet aside from the soft noise of their shoes on the floor.

Harry, Ron, Dan and Heather walked down a dark hall, Dan and Heather both had their guns drawn and Harry and Ron had their wands ready. They didn't walk far before Dan stopped and listened. He whipped around and held his gun out ready to shoot.

A man walked around the corner and upon seeing the intruders took out his own weapon. "Who the hell are you!" he hissed holding his gun out to them. Dan hesitated shooting not wanting to make too much noise and alert everyone in building they were there.

"No one." Harry said and shot a spell at the man knocking him to the floor. "He'll be out for hours, let's go."

As they ran along the hallway an alarm sounded in the mansion with red lights flashing. "Shit!" Harry said, someone must have figured out they were there.

AN: that went horribly; I hate that sooooo very much. But oh well, did it work for you guys? That's all I really care about, and don't worry there will be a lot more action next chapter. Cuz ya know... the alarms are going weeeouu weeeouu weeeouu now. But I'll be back hopefully sooner now that I'm on spring break but I have three projects to do so I can't promise anything.


	13. One Pissed off Vampire

"This reminds me of my time in Italy." Sirius said as he walked on through the dark halls, he didn't even lower his voice. He talked as though he were still in Dan's shop, like nothing was happening. "Me and Andromeda went there, late 1800's it must have been... or what it early 1900's... oh well you'd best ask her about that one but we were in this old castle looked like this, I tell you that night – "

"Could you shut up?" Heather asked. "We're trying to be sneaky; I don't want to have to stake you."

"Love, if a horde of vampire slayers can't manage to stake me I very much doubt you can."

"You underestimate me." Heather said with venom in her voice.

"No, my dear, you are simply foolish."

Before the argument could continue on any further Alice stepped between them. "Both of you stop." She said in a hushed voice. "Stop before you set of any - " A siren was heard followed by flashing lights. "Alarms."

"Dammit." Heather said griping the stake even tighter.

"And the fun begins." Sirius said smirking.

Elsewhere in the mansion the alarms continued to sound throughout the halls. Lucius, Draco, Remus and Andromeda looked around at the red flashing lights around them. "This is gonna get interesting." Andy said smiling.

"I bet you set this off! You're the one who was all in the security systems!" Remus accused looking to the vampire.

"I'm not the one who did this!" She cried. "It's not my fault, besides you knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

"Both of you stop arguing!" Lucius said. "Any second guards will be swarming these halls and we have to be ready not fighting amongst ourselves."

"Dad, that second just got here." Draco said looking down the hall as lights became visible.

"How fun." Andy said and walked forward down the hall.

"Freeze!" cried a man down the hall with a gun pointed at her.

"If you knew me you so would not be saying that." Andy said and their flashlights shined in her face.

"An - Andromeda," one of the said recognizing her, "Why are you here?"

"I have my reasons." She said and took out her gun shooting him once in the chest. The rest advanced on her and she began fighting them. She threw a punch to the first one throwing his far back into the rest of the guards. She threw out a series of complicated moved with simply picking men up and throwing them back against walls; while she fought she heard the others fight behind her as she killed the guards who fought her with ease.

Draco growled as he fought off the guards. It seemed like whenever one fell down two more took his place. His punches seemed not to even faze some and he had to take out the gun and begin shooting, it seemed everyone did. Well almost everyone Andy knocked them all out or killed them without firing a single shot, well except for the one in the first man.

As he shot another man he felt an arm around his neck and a gun to his head. Draco froze he didn't move but as the man began to laugh Draco felt the grip loosen around his neck. When he turned around he aimed his gun but saw his father standing there with blood on his hands.

"Like I said your mother will kill me." he turned back around and began fighting another guard.

Harry was firing spells constantly down a corridor not far away, he threw very few punches to the men he fought. He heard the snarl and growl of a werewolf behind him. Harry found it to be unsettling fighting like this but he knew this was thre only chance they had on getting home.

Finally the battle was over and the group stood around unconscious and possibly dead bodies. Harry looked around at them and spotted one waking up. In a flash he was over there and bending over the man. "Where does Laura keep her books?"

"What books?"

"You know what I'm talking about, where are the rare books?"

"I don't know, she would never tell me. I just work for her." The man moaned.

"Don't give me that I know you know."

"Why would he?" Dan said walking over trying to calm Harry a little bit. "Think about it, Harry, he's just a guard he wouldn't know."

Harry thought about it and Dan was right, he had no reason for knowing. He was just a guard. A henchmen, he wouldn't know. "I guess... I guess you're right." Harry said and lowered the man to the ground. "_Stupefy_." He muttered and the man went limp, unconscious. "Come on, best we go try and find them now."

Lucius walked through a different corridor scanning the area constantly for enemies. As he walked down a hall he stepped past one area and without warning metal bars flew across the hall and locked onto the other side. Lucius grabbed them and tried to pry them off the wall but it was no use, even with his strength it wouldn't budge.

"Allow me." Andromeda said and she stepped forward, she grabbed the bars and pushed. That's when it dawned on them that there was no chance of moving the bars, if a vampire as strong as Andy couldn't make it budge none of them could. "This thing isn't gonna move." She said, "Not even if we tried together."

"Well that's just perfect." Lucius said and banged on the bars with his fist.

"Now what do we do?"

He sighed and thought for a moment. "Okay, Remus you and I'll go and continue down this hall, you two go back and try a different one. If you met up with any of the others try to alert us, please, I know you don't have a wand but try. And don't get in any trouble," he said looking at his son.

Draco nodded and gave him a smile. "I'll be okay, dad, don't worry about me."

"I know, just... just don't die on me." Lucius replied.

"You know I won't."

Lucius smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah... I know."

"Don't worry, wolf man, I'll take care of your little cub." Andy said grinning.

"For some reason that doesn't comfort me," Lucius muttered. "Come on Remus," he said and gave one last look to Draco.

"I'd rather be paired with you." Andy said through the bars at Remus as she turned around.

Remus turned around and faced Lucius who had an eyebrow raised. "She really scares me." He said and he continued down the hall with Lucius leading the way.

Walking down another hall was Sirius, Hermione and Alice, they found their fair share of layout changing halls but they all managed to stay together. Only once did they come across a set of bars that almost split them up, Sirius managed to catch it before it hit the other side and everyone was able to get by. But he could only hold it for a couple seconds; it was heavy even for him.

Sirius growled as he heard a noise close by, Alice did the same; Hermione put her wand at the ready, prepared for anything that could happen. "More soldiers?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Sirius said and cracked his knuckles.

"They seem different." Alice said and sniffed the air a little.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno... but they do." She whispered. "They're coming."

"Then let's go kick some ass." Sirius said and the second they saw the men come around the corner Sirius ran and jumped in the air to attack. He managed to land a few and knock them to the ground but suddenly he was thrown back by an invisible force. "What the bloody hell?" He said and looked up.

One of the men was carrying a wand. "So, you're the intruders? A vampire, werewolf and witch, hm, I would have thought it would be more then that. Oh well." He pointed his wand at Sirius and he went flying back into the wall once more.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione cried but the man easily deflected it with a spell.

"You can not defeat me that easily, witch you are a child who somehow got hold of a wand, and a weak one at that. I have been studying sorcery for years. You can't win with juvenile spells."

"I can try!" She yelled and cast several more right after the other, he deflected them all.

Alice used her speed and bolted forward to tackle the man she gave him a good scratch on his arm, that's it. She was thrown back by a spell she didn't even remember him hearing. "Dammit!" She cried as she hit the wall behind her.

"I'm not going to be played like a fool." Sirius said and his fangs lengthened and his demonic aura took over. "You're dealing with the most dangerous vampire in all of Europe, you can't win!" He cried and lunged at him, a spell was fired at him but it was hardly affective in his horrific rage. He let out a terrible roar and punched the wizard in the face, with another kick the man fell to the floor stunned at what just took place.

"You filthy half breed." The wizard said, "How dare you!"

"No, how dare you." Sirius aid and sunk his fangs into his neck. Sirius cringed with the acidic taste the blood had as it ran down his throat making him want to fall to the floor and cry out in agony but this man was playing him a fool. He needed to be disciplined.

When Sirius pulled away he spit the blood out on the floor and saw the man fall to the floor, Sirius wasn't able to take nearly enough blood in order to kill him but he left a nice gash in his neck. Sirius's knees gave away and he too fell to the floor, if felt like his throat and stomach were being ripped out as the blood made its way down. He moaned and leaned over gripping his stomach, he continued to spit up blood and it ran down his chin dripping to the floor. "You're blood tastes like shit you know that?" Sirius said and with all his energy he got up and in a flash broke the man's neck.

The two girls meanwhile were taking care of the rest of the guards that came in fighting their way through them; none of those men carried wands, thankfully. When they were finished they slowly made their way over to the area where Sirius was lying on the floor.

"Uh... Sirius?" Alice said and he gave no response. She looked over to Heather who simply shrugged.

"Yo, vamp." Heather said and walked around so she could see his face. His mouth was covered in the wizard's blood and his eyes were wide and in pain, it was so much pain he couldn't speak.

"Oh God..." Sirius gasped as he stared off into the distance with vacant dark blue eyes. "Stake me..."

"Will do." Heather said and tossed her stake in the air and caught it in a more convenient way for staking. She held it up and was prepared to stake him.

"Hey." Alice said and grabbed Heathers arm. "No stakey the vampire."

"But he said –"

"No."

Alice let go of Heathers wrist and with one short motion Heather make a staking movement just to satisfy her.

"Excuse me, darlin's." They looked up to see Andromeda walking down the hall with Draco behind her looking around. "May I ask why you're lookin' like you're about to stake my sire?"

"He asked." Heather responded.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked them. "And where's Lucius and Remus?"

"Lost them." Draco said. "A cage bar thing came across the hall and separated us, we couldn't move it."

"We saw a couple of those." Heather said.

"Yeah," Alice said, "it kind of set us off track, we had to go the opposite way cause we ran into one, another one we managed to get past before it closed all the way."

Andy kneeled down next to Sirius, she moved his jet black out of his eyes and looked down at him. "Hey darlin', you okay?"

"Andromeda, love..." He moaned closing his eyes.

"Oh how much blood did you drink?"

"How is he?"

"Bad..." She sighed looking him over, "He ain't even pretending to breathe anymore. It might take him a while to snap out of this one." She said looking up at them. "If he could just drink some blood... hey, one of you get over here." She said to the two werewolves who stood by idly.

"W – what...?" Alice said.

"One of you get over here so he can drink your blood." Andy said.

"No!" Draco said pulling a face.

"It's not that bad, he drank my blood all the time, come on! You guys aren't human, your blood may taste like shit but we can drink it so one of you come over here and give me your wrist. If you don't, he will useless to us for hours and prone to get staked and we need him so get over here."

Draco timidly stepped forward, "I'll do it... I guess..."

"Good, you have thick blood, now get down and gimmie your wrist." Draco did so and Andy held his wrist in front of Sirius's mouth. "Come on, love, drink the nasty werewolf blood."

Draco let out a cry as Sirius sunk his fangs into his wrist, "Dammit! That hurts you crazy psycho bitch!" Draco said.

"Maybe you're just weak." She smirked, after minute or so Andy took his arm away from Sirius's mouth. "That should be enough, it'd be better if he could suck you dry but I don't think that would be appreciated, I'd probably get staked. Okay go away." She said to Draco and pushed him, Alice was immediately at his side and wrapping his wrist with a piece of cloth.

"You okay Draco?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Don't do that again Draco, if your father found out I just sat here while a vampire fed off you I would get a silver bullet to my chest." She said harshly as she tired the make-shift bandage.

"I know, I just thought it was the right thing to do."

She smiled. "It was."

"Wake up, darlin'." Andy said to Sirius.

"Andromeda, love, have I ever told you how sexy you look right now?"

She smiled suggestively. "Not recently."

She leaned down and the two proceeded to snog on the floor in the middle of the mansion where they were most likely going to die.

"Hey!" Heather said. "Both of you get up off the floor and start moving before I –"

"Before you what?" Andy said shooting up off the floor in a split second and glaring at Heather getting very sick and tired of the human. "Before you plunge a stake in my heart? Drench me with holy water? Push me in the sunlight? Or perhaps decapitate me? Please, you're just a little bartender slut who got caught up in the big leagues. I've killed dozens of slayers over the years; nothing scares me, especially not you."

"Well I can make you afraid." Heather spat.

"I doubt that." Andy said and grabbed her neck; she lifted Heather a good foot or two above the ground. "Take your best shot."

Heather lunged at her chest with the stake she held but Andy caught her wrist with her other hand and with no effort at all. "Please, you think you can get me that easy?"

"Both of you stop it." Alice said but the two paid her no mind.

"Andromeda," Sirius said standing up. "Take your hands off her, no killing." He said in a calm voice.

"But darlin' – "

"No killing, not yet, when this is all over you can kill them all you want but not now."

"Whore." Andy said letting go of her and dropping her to the ground, she sneered and stalked off down the hall away from the group, Sirius followed her.

"Bloody vampires..." Heather said glaring at them as they walked away.

AN: Okay guys you have to start reviewing again, I mean seriously I got one review in two chapters. I will stop updating if you don't start reviewing I've done it before. But anyway, sorry about the lateness I wanted to update this and my other story a long time ago but the site wouldn't let me upload any documents. I don't know why but my beta couldn't upload anything either so we were both pissed at it. But review, please, and hopefully I'll see ya soon.


	14. Got Balls?

Andromeda continued to walk down the hall in a fury. Anyone who she passed she snapped the neck of; she hardly looked at them as she did it too. She just killed them on the spot. Now usually a mass murder made her feel a little better but the girl had made her mad. Her face was more demonic then ever and in place of her yellow eyes they were blood glowing red.

Sirius was trailing behind her looking at the havoc she left in her trail. Hell hath no fury like Andromeda's wrath. That's what he had always said; she's always had a temper. Personally Sirius loved it, but the people in all those villages they passed in their travels apparently didn't.

"Love..." he said as she stopped momentarily to snap a few necks. "I know you're upset but me must return. I hate those humans as much as you but you want to feed again do you not?"

"I don't need the help of those pathetic beings!" She snarled turning around to face him. "They are next to dirt; they don't deserve what they came here to claim. I am almost two hundred years old and I – "

"Exactly love, as much as you hate to admit it you are young. You can not do it all on your own." He walked over and placed his hands on her arms to calm her. "Just relax, you can torture all of them for days after all this is over, you can feed from them slowly and painfully. Just not now, we need their help to get to our full strength again and I know you want that."

Andy smirked as he held her and eyes slowly began changing from red back to yellow, now they were an orange color. "Can I use the new chains?"

"Of course." He responded.

"Goody." She smiled but then frowned quickly. "But I'm still not going back, they can find those damned books all they want without my help, they got in with my help and they're not getting any more of it."

"Very well," he sighed. "Let us go find Laura together then, we can capture her and force her to give us the antidote to her cursed spell." Sirius knew that there was probably heavy security around Laura, which was why he wanted to go back. He needed lackeys to go in first, to make sure they're weren't trip wires or lasers across the ground and they could go in safely. He didn't care if they died or not, if they got injured he would leave them. But he didn't want his lover going in with no warning on the dangers. But he knew she didn't care, she would walk into anything without a worry about the danger they lay inside.

Andy let out a hyper excited giggle as they walked down the hallway his arm around her waist. "I can't wait until we can feed again, oh!" She stopped and turned to face him lowering her head and putting her arms on his chest as she smiled evilly. "Can we have a party? Invite all our friends and feed together on some young toddlers?" She asked.

"Of course we can, love, whatever your still heart desires." He responded.

She giggled once more and then turned back around and they began walking together through the hall once again.

The living part of the group were still standing in the same spot. They hadn't spoken a word but they all knew Heather was fuming, her face was red, the stake in her hand was on the verge of breaking from her grip and her eyes were going to get blood shot if she kept up the glare she had on the hallway the two vampires left in.

"Heather..." Hermione said stepping forward closer to her. "Are... are you gonna be okay?"

"Just peachy." She growled and turned around to face the. "When this is all over I will find them and I will stake both of them. I will send their undead asses to hell.

"Don't be an idiot, you know you can't." Ron said.

"I _know _I can!" She yelled back.

"NO YOU CAN'T HEATHER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD! YOU'RE NOT A SLAYER YOU'RE NOT A WITCH YOU CAN'T BEAT TWO VAMPIRES WHO HAVE A REPUTATION AS BIG AS THEM!" Harry screamed at her and then lowered his voice trying to calm his nerves. "Now, let's just continue on. Find the books and get out of here."

Harry walked down the hall, now they were all a little ticked off. This was not good; they had to be working together with this. They could not afford to be angry at one another and have that affect their work. After a little while of walking down the hall Harry stopped and looked around.

"This looks familiar," he muttered. "This place was in one of the security camera... see there's the camera!" he exclaimed. "This was the area her library was in. it should be... uh... that way." He said pointing in a direction. "Yeah... yeah it should be."

They rushed over until they saw double doors down a separate hall. Harry ran down that one and walked in front of the doors. "Okay be ready for anything." He said looking back to them and he put his wand at the ready as he pushed the doors open.

Nothing happened.

It was the library and they walked in with no trouble. No alarms went off, no alarms were tripped in any way. Harry wasn't happy though, just because they could easily get in but that didn't mean they could easily get out.

"They must be in there." Alice said pointing to a steal door.

"Well that's not to discrete." Draco murmured as they headed over to it.

Harry pointed his wand at the door and said a spell making the door burst open. "Wasn't protected by any spells..." he said quietly.

"You expected it too?" Heather said a little bit more calm. "Remember wands are rare here, maybe in your world everyone has them but here next to none do."

They all looked into the room and saw the metal door in pieces on the ground. They examined the space looking for any traps. "Well..." Ron said looking into the hole with an eyebrow raised. "Someone has to go in."

"I will..." Draco said and took a few steps into the room carefully; his yellow eyes were wide and he moved slowly and stealthily through the doorway.

"Draco..." Harry warned.

"I'm fine, Harry," he said as he successfully walked in. "See? No trouble – Shit!" he yelled as small knives shot out with force from the walls and into the other side.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he ran in.

Draco growled as he let out a cry of pain and collapsed to the floor gripping his ankle which had a knife in it. "Dammit," he cursed.

"Oh Draco, you little git." Alice said as she ran in next to Harry. "Should we take it out?" She asked unsure.

"Yeah, but quickly, Hermione you can heal this right?" Harry asked looking over his shoulder to Hermione who was shocked.

"Um... y – yeah I should." She said walking over and kneeling down. "Take it out when I say and hold his ankle tight, we don't want him to lose any more blood then he already has. Draco, you ready? This is going to hurt it looked like these knives are gonna be more painful going in then out."

"Just do it." He grimaced.

"Okay, one, two, three!" She said and Harry ripped the knife out making Draco snarl in pain like a wild animal. She continued to say several healing charms, they worked but she was no healer for such a bad wound. She was only able to make it into a smaller and shallower cut. "There, that's the best I can do." She said as she conjured a bandage with her wand and wrapped it around the bloodied ankle.

"Thanks, Hermione." Draco said.

"Are you gonna be okay, Draco? Can you walk?" Harry said helping him up.

"I'll be fine." He said although he was wincing.

"Just lean on me okay?" Draco nodded. "Lets just be more careful walking in, shall we?" They managed to avoid a couple more traps until they were sure they were past all of them.

"Is that them?" Heather said pointing to a shelf in the middle of the room with several thick ancient looking books on them.

"Might be..." Harry said and made their way over to them, he reached out and seeing that there was no invisible barrier around then he picked one up. "Yeah... I think they are..."

"They are!" Hermione said as she ran over, "They are defiantly spell books, and they are defiantly old and valuable. Harry these are them! We're gonna get home! Oh, Merlin, we have to alert the others."

"Right." Harry said and lifted his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" he said and a white glowing stag appeared in front of him.

"Sweetness." Draco said staring at the glowing creature.

"Go tell Lucius and Ron that we found the books and to not worry about it anymore and to get themselves out of the building. We're all leaving now." The stag nodded and silently ran away out the door leaving a wispy silver trail behind it.

"What about Andromeda and Sirius?" Alice said looking over to him.

"What about them?" Heather said acidly.

Alice just shrugged. "Never mind."

"They came for other business I'm sure, they're not interested in leaving with us." Harry said. "Let's just go." He took a book and draped Draco's arm around his neck and helped him out. "Now we just have to get out without dying."

"Oh is that all?" Draco said as he limped, leaning on Harry.

"Well we got in with minimal death, getting out shouldn't be hard." Dan said.

"Easy for you to say." Ron muttered as they made their way out of the volt room.

"Think about it," Draco said. "We got most of the guards coming in there shouldn't be that many on the way out, right?"

"Hope your right, mate." Harry sighed as they walked back down the hallway.

Across the building the two vampires walked down the hall, Andromeda in the front holding Sirius's hand behind her. "I can hear her heart beat..." She breathed.

"And I can smell her blood..." Sirius said in a raspy voice.

"And her fear." She continued.

"Her heart quickens."

"She knows we're coming."

AN: Okay I'm gonna apologize to one of my reviews straight up (they know who they are) the e-mail wouldn't send for whatever reason so I'm sorry I couldn't respond, so I'll respond now. This story was originally supposed to be about ten chapter but as you can see that did not work out, I say it will probably end around eighteen to twenty. So we still have a few chapters left. And thanks to the rest of my reviewers I love them all.


	15. Revenge is Sweet

**Note: **I was so sure I got the groups right too... see that's what happens when you don't write for like a month you forget what the hell you were writing about. I'm sorry guys but a reviewer, Ghost, pointed out that I got the groups wrong. I'm sorry I thought I got it, and quite frankly I had to read that review a couple times and really slow until I actually got that. I made a few name changes in chapter 14 I hope it helped but other then that the whole thing just makes me confused. I gotta start writing better notes for my stories.

"She knows we're coming..." Andromeda sang as they walked slowly down to hall to approach a pair of double doors with two guards with their wands drawn. "I'm ready for you now, boys." She said with a smile and before they could move and inch she ran forward and snapped ones neck and Sirius the other.

"That was easy." Sirius said looking down at the dead men.

"Maybe she thought no one would ever get this far in."

"Perhaps, ladies first." He said motioning to the double doors.

"Thank you, darlin'." She said sweetly and walked up to the door using her large combat boots she kicked it open to find a woman whip around. Her long brunette hair fly around her and her brown eyes were narrowed at the two.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath.

"Oh such language from a woman of such power." Sirius said as he waltzed into the room without a care. "And here I thought you'd be more proper, but here we find you not prepared and still in your sleep wear? I'm disappointed."

"Well I would have if I'd know I would have company." She said backing up away from the two. "What can I do for you two?" She asked trying not to sound scared but her shaking voice betrayed her.

"I know you know, darlin', you did something to us and I want it reversed." Andy said.

"You'll never get it from me, you can't do nothing to me." Laura said backing up even further.

Sirius whipped forward and clutched her neck. "Can't we?" He asked, "We may not be able to drink but we can kill." He hissed in her ear.

Laura cursed again, the spell was supposed to be so that they couldn't even hit. Her wizards must have made a mistake; she would have to do some disposing of later on. That is if she got out of this mess. "And if I don't give you the antidote?" She asked. "You'll kill me? Please, you wouldn't do that; if you kill me then you'll never get it."

Andy walked forward and took her from Sirius's grasp and pinned her against the wall. "We won't kill you, no. We'll just torture you until you tell us. And I just got some new chains that I'm dyin' to break in."

Sirius looked offended. "I thought _we_ were going to break them in."

"We will," she said smiling suggestively. "Now, _you_, Laura Avalon, will tell us where the antidote lies. If you don't you will never see the light of day again, do you understand that? And just to prove I'm not a joker." Her eyes flushed out yellow and she growled while backhanding Laura her nails digging into her cheek and leaving behind three slash marks.

"I don't think you will." Laura said with an evil smirk upon her face.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked.

"Because, you'd have to catch me first." She said and with a crack she was gone in Andromeda's hands.

"Where'd she go!?" Andy roared.

"She disappeared... THAT BITCH KNOWS MAGIC! SHE'S A BLOODY WITCH!" Sirius yelled as he began trashing the bedroom, tipping tables, the bed, and chairs and ripping up everything he saw. In seconds tables were broken, chairs were splintered and beds were all but through the floor.

Andy watched this display for several minutes with a small smile before speaking. "Darlin' I know you're having fun, but we can't have that. We have to find her, and get the antidote." Andy said walking up to him and putting her arms around him. "Shall we then?" She asked.

"Of course, love, we shall." He said putting his arm out for her to take, she did and the pair walked to the window and simultaneously they leaped out landing perfectly on the ground.

"Let's track her."

Elsewhere the group was very close to getting out of the horrid mansion. They ran into more trouble on their way out, Hermione got a nasty gash on her arm from a curse and it wouldn't seem to stop bleeding. A bruise began forming on Ron's left eye and cheek from getting hit on the way in, and he thought he may have bruised or maybe cracked a rib from a jinx. Draco's leg only got worse, the knives must have been lined with poison, his leg was an ugly green purple color and was swelling and he couldn't put any weight on it. Harry was supporting him completely now, and he got injured while supporting him and not keeping his eyes on the battle, it was a bad hit to the stomach maybe a cracked rib, definite bruising. Draco was really beating himself up over it. Alice broke her wrist, but she thought it was a good trade; she killed the guy that did it. Other then small bruising and small cuts that was pretty much all the major injuries they had recorded at the moment.

Harry thought that it seemed they had more trouble going out then in, but that could just be because they knew where they were and how many. He sighed they continued on, he knew it wouldn't be easy but he wasn't expecting this much damage. Everyone was hurt, it didn't matter how severe but everyone was, Draco would defiantly need medical attention. His leg was horrible he was wincing with every movement of it, and Hermione could easily bleed out if they couldn't make the bleeding stop. He didn't even know if Remus and Lucius were alive, they couldn't respond to the patronus, both of them were non magical.

After finishing one battle that they hoped was their last, they saw their exit. It was the same way they came in, they hopped they could sneak out a different way once they got the books but there was no time to find out how to get there. When they reached the front door they heard a yelp from the other side, it sounded like an animal, it must have been one of them.

Harry tried to open the door but it was locked, when the alarms went off the house must have gone in some sort of lock down. Harry immediately took out his wand and yelled a curse at the door. After that there was nothing left but splintered wood scattered everywhere on the stairs and ground in the front. They saw Lucius and Remus fighting a few guards. But it was odd, Remus was on the ground, he wasn't standing the yelp was from him it seemed. From his feral state he was making animal noises rather then human. The battle seemed near over as the group ran ahead to see them, Lucius was taking out the last of them.

"Remus, are you alright!?" Harry cried as he handed Draco off to Ron and he ran forward to Remus.

"Oh I'm just peachy." Remus said bitterly as he supported himself with his hands on the ground.

"Not long after we were separated we were attacked, Remus got most of the hit, fool doesn't know when to stay back in a fight. Large gash on his leg we wrapped up, one on his side, and the leg with the gash was made by a spell so we think some sort of curse was added because he can't move it."

"Not at all?" Hermione asked walking over concerned.

"Nope," Remus said. "And believe me, it's been fun."

She examined the gash for several moments as Remus winced at the movement and made more sounds. "You sound like a kicked puppy." Alice said laughing at him.

"In a way he is." Lucius said.

"Shut up." Remus moaned.

"This is bad, Remus, you need someone who specializes in this sort of thing." Hermione said bandaging back up the gash.

"And where would we find someone like that?" Draco said and then proceeded to remind them. "Hate to break it to you but, ya know, magic isn't exactly wide spread here."

"Hermione could you do anything?" Harry asked. "I know you're no medi-witch but ya know anything? Maybe the books! They have spells and stuff in them, could they help?"

"I don't know." She murmured.

"Um, hey, I hate to break up this conversation but I think we should haul ass." Heather said.

"She's right," Dan said. "We're lingering, as we speak they could be coming now, we have no idea how many people are here."

"Right then, come on Remus." Harry said and lifted him up putting on of Remus's arms around his shoulder and Dan took the other. "You okay?" Harry asked.

"Just fine." He growled.

"I'll take Draco," Lucius said and took his son from Ron. "Now, your mother _will_ kill me." He said.

"We'll lie." Draco said.

"Good plan."

"Harry, do you still have the portkey thing whatever." Remus said not remembering what it was exactly.

"No, it was destroyed. Stupid bloody magic," he said.

"There's something I never thought I'd hear Harry Potter say." Ron said smirking

They made their way down the road coming across no more trouble, but they did find new dead bodies. Not the ones they took care of on their way in through, they were recently killed. "Andromeda... Sirius..." Harry said looking at how the people were killed. "They must have already left."

"Then they got what they came for, they have the antidote?" Ron asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know, but I'm not too worried about them." He replied.

"How do we get over the gate?" Alice asked looking at the huge iron bared gate in front of them.

"Ron, Hermione, are you strong enough?" Harry asked and they nodded knowing exactly what Harry was asking about and for them to do. "Right then, everybody hold on tight we're going back to the shop."

The three young witch and wizards took hold of the ones closest to them and held tightly. With a crack they were all gone and the shop appeared around them. Without another word the group watched at Harry, Ron and Hermione collapsed around them from the energy drain they just had transporting everyone back to safety.

Alice caught Harry as he fell and she moved him over to the nearby couch behind her. Heather helped Lucius get Ron since he already had his hands full with Remus, who was also supporting Hermione as well as hang on for dear life to Lucius.

"A little help?" He asked losing his grip.

"Of course," Alice said and walked over taking Hermione from Remus.

"Thanks." He sighed as Lucius helped him over to a chair so he could sit down. "This really, really, really... _really_ sucks."

"I know sweetie," Alice said walking over and taking some new bandages to redo his leg.

"So, Draco, you got leg issues too?" Remus asked and Draco nodded as his dad proceeded to wrap a bandage around his leg as well. "At least you can move it."

"Don't worry, Rem, you're not gonna lose all your mobility." Dan said sensing the worry in his friend. "We'll be sure of that."

"So, just because you say so I'm not going to go paralyzed." Remus said and Dan nodded enthusiastically. "Thanks, mate, I feel so much better now." He said sarcastically.

"Oh have faith in us." Alice said finishing up the bandage and moving over to Harry's unconscious form. "Besides these books have something about something in them right? Harry said that Hermione may be able to read them and figure out how to fix your leg."

"Yeah..." He said.

"We should get them up to their rooms." Lucius suggested.

"Good idea, hun, you do it." Heather said plopping down on another chair near the fire. "You're the feral here, not me. Speaking of which when are you gonna change back? You look creepy." She said referring to their yellow eyes, the men with coarse hair around their jaw line the woman with hair but it was very fine and smoothed to their necks. Their eyes were like a wolves, their nails lengthened and pointed at the end with a reddish color to them and their teeth looked like they could shred anything. But this was only a small description of their very wolfish traits now.

"Can't." Remus said answering when Lucius ignored the question and went up the stairs carrying Hermione. "We changed feral so close to the full moon we're stuck like this until we go all the way wolf and then change back. Some ups like, well just freaking you out and some downs..."

"Like we can't go out in public without people knowing what we are." Draco finished. "Besides the look is kinda cool, in a horror movie sort of way."

"Hey, who wants to be kind to the disabled and get me some sort of liquor?" Remus asked from his seat on the chair.

"Get it yourself." Heather answered.

"Jee I'd love to, oh wait I can't walk."

"I'll get it for you," Alice replied getting up and walking into the kitchen area.

Heather shook her head and Remus simply smiled at her.

Laura walked down the street of an unknown road, there were small shops along it, all closed. She appeared here because she didn't know much about apparation, she wished she did them she could go somewhere she knew not this place. She must have been here before though, otherwise how could she end up here?

Hardly any light was shinning on this mysterious road and she was having a little trouble seeing where she was going, she wished she had her wand on her so she could see ahead.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked herself quietly, she could try and apparate back to her mansion but she wasn't a professional witch, she wasn't sure she could make it back without killing herself. And now on top of it all there was several vampires out looking for her. She wasn't stupid she knew that vampires were natural trackers and that if she didn't get away she would die.

"Vampires... werewolves..." She muttered to herself. "Filthy beats the lot of them... All I'm trying to do is construct order in this world of ours and they think they can live among is... ridiculous."

"Ridiculous?"

Laura stopped in her tracks and whipped around. Behind her was a boy, maybe twenty years old. He was tall with light hair and had ragged clothes on. "And you are?" She asked.

"No, hello? I thought you'd remember me. I am after all one of the children that came to your gate all those years ago after recently being bitten by one Fenir Greyback, so many of us were bitten in those few years, every time he changed he would get at least eight of us a night, and that's not counting the other werewolves that worked with him. You know _Laura_ we're not all like that but you just can't see that. Not everyone agrees with your silly rules. I for instance have several human friends who oppose you openly. Hell, _I _oppose you openly and almost got sent to Azkaban for it."

"Enough of this, who are you? Tell me, I demand it of you."

"You demand!? Well look at that the almightily Laura Avalon demands, who would have thought. Now allow me to introduce myself once again, I am Cedric Diggory. You're foolish laws will put me and my kin in bars but not the one who did this to us? Fenir Grayback still runs free and you have yet to even attempt to arrest him. He dooms dozens of children to this fate a year and what have you done!?" Cedric yelled.

Laura scowled at this young man, he was a filthy werewolf who thought himself high then he was. "You best be getting back to your little sewer home before I have you arrested."

"No, you won't I've been keeping my eye on you for a while, you're all alone lost in my neck of the woods. Come on, let's go back to my home shall we? I have some friends who are dying to meet you."

Cedric grabbed her arm roughly and she struggled. "Get off me you monster!" She screamed.

"Who's the monster here?" Came another voice and she turned to see a girl a little older then him with red hair and green eyes.

"You apparently."

"Oh no, I am quite human, I just don't like you, it's because of you that I had to go in hiding, because of you my husband has no job. It's all your fault." She said. "Now come along, it's cold out here in the dark." She said, her green eyes sparkling.

AN: I hope that little speech Cedric gave explained why so many people in this universe are werewolves. Grayback went on a rampage for several years turning a mass amount of children a month and including his followers it was a lot. But don't worry not everyone is a werewolf as you shall see in the next chapter. But anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter I think it went along pretty good and please review


	16. Death of a Murderer

"How ya fairing, Remus?" Alice asked walking over to the now, hopefully temporarily, crippled werewolf.

"Oh I'm just dandy!" Remus exclaimed with an obviously fake big smile plastered on his face.

"Don't be that way." She sighed. "I'm sure when Hermione wakes up she'll be able to read those books or whatever and get you right back up on your feet. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Oh don't I? I am paralyzed!"

"Well not fully." Lucius said walking over after making Draco go to sleep for the night. "Be thankful that you still have some movement in your other leg."

"But it's swore it's like it's spreading or something." Remus said rubbing his legs. "This ones almost as bad as the other one now."

"Oh I'm sure it's not." Alice said giving him a reassuring smile. "You're just over exaggerating I'm sure."

"But what if I'm not? What if this thing spreads and I end up a bloody vegetable?" Remus asked leaning forward to them.

"Oh calm the hell down ya wussy." Heather said as she walked into the room and everyone looked up to her in shock at what she said. "OH! Like you guys weren't thinking it." She turned and looked at Remus. "Listen, those books have some of the most complicated spells ever known to man in them, I have no doubt in my mind that they can read them and fix your legs in a second." She said throwing herself down on the couch and opening a beer.

"Gee, thanks Heather that was helpful... I think." Remus said.

"You know it was." She said and began lighting a cigarette.

"Hey, you know the rules blondie, no smoking in the store." Dan said walking in. "Or in the lounge room, or anywhere in this building for that matter."

"First of all I ain't blond, hun." She said leaning forward after taking a long drag and blowing the smoke in Dan's direction. "Second of all... you're a prick I'm outta here." She got up and walked out of the room blowing smoke out all the way.

"How clever that was." Remus said as she left the room, upon hearing this, she promptly flipped him off.

"Oh Remus, stop it." Alice scolded as she sat down in a chair near the fireplace.

"So, any of you guys hungry?" Dan asked getting up and moving to the kitchen.

"_Yes_, food. Food is good. Good food." Remus replied.

"And a very, very, very alcoholic drink." Lucius said and they all gave him a strange look. "Hey my son is now asleep and I think I deserve to get a little drunk."

"I think we all deserve to get a little drunk." Dan said walking in the kitchen to get said alcoholic drinks.

"Here, here." Alice said from the chair.

The red headed woman lead Cedric who had a firm grip on Laura into a nearby building that looked abandoned but in truth held many people. She went to the door and knocked several times, a man pulled away a board and looked through. "It's just me and Cedric." She said in a sweet voice. "And we bought a little something."

The man grinned and closed the small window before opening the door for her. They walked into a decently lit room with dozens of people inhabiting it. It had a very creepy aura to it, the high ceiling and blinking lights and loud talking that echoed through it made it seem smaller then it really was. The woman led Cedric and Laura to the center of the warehouse where everyone had cleared out. Laura needed no restraints, the many people around here were restraint enough and she was still far too weak to apparate again.

"Ms. Laura Avalon." A man said walking forward. He had jet black hair that seemed very untidy on his head and hazel eyes. "Do ya know the 'ell you put me through?" He asked putting his arm around the waist of the red haired woman.

"It's hell you deserve you beast!" She spat back.

"We deserve none of it!" He yelled. "All ya God forsaken rules 'ave driven us to leave our 'ome! Leave everythin'; make people believe we're dead, an' all because of yer rules."

"It's not my fault you were born a monster." She replied smugly.

"Oi wasn't! Oi 'ad a loife, a damn good loife but because of you Grayback was never caught an' 'e spread it 'round t' everyone! Why do ya think yer werewolf concentration camps are over run? Ya never did anythin' to stop it!" he yelled in her face letting all his rage out on her.

"He's right!" Cried another behind him. "We had to leave everything because your men came after us at random! Claiming we were a danger to society when we've done nothing!"

"My daughter was a werewolf for two months! Only two transformations in the basement and you claimed she was a danger to the people around her! Our closest neighbors lived three miles away!"

"My brother almost died at the hands of your men!" A young man with red hair yelled pointing to a man who appeared to be his twin. "It's not his fault!"

Laura simply glared at the, what she called, "filth" around her. It appeared that about half of these creatures in here were human and they willingly associated themselves with werewolves. Why would they bring themselves down to such a low class, a lot of these people could be something but they wanted to stay with inhuman dark creatures. It was disgusting.

"Who the hell are you people." She said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh yes, I haven't introduced myself have I? I suppose if your to die soon its only proper." said the red haired woman. "Well my name is Lily, and this is my husband James. Over there are the twins! They are quite the troublemakers, Fred and George."

"That's Gred –"

"—And Forge to you." They replied finishing each other sentence.

"Over there is Luna and her Grandfather." Lily continued. "She's been quite supportive coming here with him. And over there is Kingsly, he's a bit of a trouble maker along with the twins... always coming with new things. Romilda is over there and..." She then proceeded to name the rest of the werewolves in the building. "And that's it I think, now for the humans and miscellaneous!"

"Miscellaneous?" Laura asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh yes, there is some people here non werewolves who were still forced from their homes because of your laws." She said keeping up the cheerful voice. "Like I said I'm human and my names Lily! Rubius is over there, we're not sure but we think he's part giant. Dedalus id over there, a werecat! Very rare. And that's Amilia, Roger, and Theodore in that group over there all human." She continued to say the rest of the names of the humans and "miscellaneous" people in the building. When she was finished she looked at Laura still grinning.

"What?" Laura asked.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you're all sick in the head."

"That's not nice." James muttered.

The door opened once again and a man walked in, "Ladies and gentlemen! I have found our answer to our problems!" Cried the man.

"What answer?" Laura asked getting nervous.

"Well, ya see." Fred began.

"We can't exactly kill you –" George said.

"Ourselves."

"That would be rude –"

"And we'd feel –"

"Horrible."

"Even if you are – "

"A bitch."

"So we got someone to do it for us." Cedric said grinning. "I think you know them well. They weren't hard to find either. Apparently they were already on your trail, they would have picked you up in a few hours anyway."

"Oh Merlin..." She mumbled staring at the open door.

"That's right, darlin'." Came a seductive voice from the doorway. "We're back."

"And we found out the secret to your little poison, you see we went back to your little home and well threatened a few lived slit a few throats and we found out that you carry the antidote on you now. You always do. It's in your..." Sirius trailed off.

"Blood..." Andy drawled out.

"All we have to do is drink your blood." Sirius said. "And we're off free."

"Let us check her arm." Andy said viciously and ripped up her sleeve to expose a bruised arm with a needle mark. "Oooh injection." She smiled.

"Classy." Sirius smirked and pulled her neck back by her hair. "Do you want first bite, love?

"Thank you darlin'." Andy said and her face changed into a demonic look as her teeth lengthened into sharp canines and her eyes washed out yellow. She snarled and sank her teeth into Laura's neck. Laura let out a scream and so did Andromeda for a few seconds until the blood sank into her system and she grinned. "I love human blood." She breathed and then Sirius sank his fangs into her neck and she let out a strangled scream as her life slipped away. And then they both began drinking the blood at the same time as the color slowly began to drain from Laura's face.

Most of the people in the warehouse had to look away from the gruesome sight and cringe. It was disgusting, the blood was dripping off their mouths and down her neck and onto the floor. It wasn't like it was over in a few seconds either, they planed on drinking her dry.

When it was all finally over James looked up from Lily red hair he had buried his face in a cleared his throat. "Well, thanks for that."

"No..." Andromeda said grinning. "Thank you, werewolf, now we can feed on human blood again."

Everyone seemed a little edgy about the fact that there were now two dangerous vampires in the room with them. The vampires seemed to catch up on this and they laughed. "Don't worry, we wont kill you." Sirius said, "You gave us our enemy on a silver platter. That gives you all a free pass... for now." He laughed and Andy joined in as they slowly started to exit the building.

The door closed behind them and all the people looked to one another confused. "I thought that would be different." Kingsly said.

"Me too." They all agreed.

"What do we do with the body...?" Amilia asked timidly.

"I dunno." James said as they all looked around helpless.

"Well... Hagrid... would you mind?" Lily asked. "You're the biggest and you can touch gross stuff with no problem."

"S'not a problem, Lily." He said in his deep voice and walked over to the dead body of Laura Avalon. He picked her up and walked outside, he simply walked a few blocks and threw her out on the street, she would have died their anyway. He looked down at her still open eyes and bent down and closed them with his fingers before walking away.

AN: I know I didn't have much of Harry, Ron and Hermione, in fact their was no Harry, Ron and Hermione but that's just because they were still unconscious and I wanted to kill Laura an I'm sure everyone else did too. I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'll try to get another one up soon and update my other HP story as well. Review everyone and I'll see ya at the next update!


	17. Parental Figure

Lily and James Potter rode down the abandoned back roads of London. They had left the old warehouse for a couple days after they dismissed of Laura, said they needed some fresh supplies. But that was a lie, they wanted some alone time, everyone knew it. But of course they would stop by a shop in Knockturn or steal some stock from a stop warehouse.

The day before was the full moon, they rode off to a backwoods miles and miles away from any form of civilization and transformed. Woke up almost a mile away from their bike, had a heck of a time getting back.

"James stop here." Lily said and he pulled the bike over. "See this little shop? It's a shop for werewolves, some of the guys back home told me about it. Run by a werewolf for werewolves apparently. Let's take a look inside, can we? I kinda want to see what's it all about." She said.

"'Course, luv." James said and stopped the bike in front of the run down shop.

Inside the same shop Harry, Hermione and Ron were lying on the floor or sitting at the table reading through the books trying to find the answer on how to get them back home. So far they were having no such luck; they found writings about time travel but none on alternate universes yet. But they still had a lot of book to cover.

Remus was not getting any better, Hermione tried all the spells she knew but nothing was helping and Remus was getting tired of sitting around the shop doing nothing. Dan offered to get a hold of a wheel chair for him but Remus sad he'd rather die then ride around in one of those things. Alice, however remained optimistic that he would recover in due time. Remus wouldn't admit it, but he was terrified it was going to get worse and he wouldn't be able to move at all when he woke up one of these days.

There was still a lot of book to go through; Hermione promised Remus that she would find a cure before she left and she wouldn't leave until she found one. He was grateful for that but still doubtful, and he said that if they found a way home she should forget about him and just go.

There was the familiar jungle at the door signalizing that it was being opened and everyone looked up, they were all edgy since their break in at Laura's estate. It was all over the news that she was killed by vampires and they all knew who did it, that part was no secret. They were afraid that her followers or her guards could come by and send them to Azkaban or kill them all on the spot.

"I'll go see who it is." Dan said and walked out of the room, the group held their breath, waiting for the gun shot or a man reading Dan his rights. But it never came. Instead they saw Dan walking into the room with a small smile on. "It's just a few customers, looks like since her death people are starting to come back."

In the 'old days' before Laura's death werewolves would come from all over and shop at Dan's store, it was like a safe house. They knew it was safe, but as Laura's power grew and her laws became worse less went out and more went into hiding like Remus, James Potter, the twins, and many more. But now that she was dead all the rules she enforced were fading, things were getting a little better. But it would be years before a known werewolf could walk in the streets without any prejudice they were doing better.

Lucius smiled, "Great! You know them?"

"I dunno, I think but I haven't seen them in years."

"Lets hear a description." Alice said, "Maybe we know them."

"Um, red head girl and guy with black hair, guy tall girl kinda medium..."

"Oh God." Lucius said and ran out to the front.

Everyone exchanged glances and ran out to see what Lucius was to do, well all except for Remus. He was stuck on the chair.

"Come on, guys!" He yelled and before everyone left, Ron and Draco came back and helped him up placing his arms around their shoulders. His legs couldn't support his own weight in the slightest but he could still move them slightly so it looked like he wasn't leaning totally on the teenagers and lucky for the teens Remus was real light.

Harry stood in the doorway staring with his mouth wide open at Lucius and the people he was talking to.

"James!?" Lucius cried as he walked over to the black haired man.

"Lucius! Jeez, man wot are ya doin' 'ere!?" He said with a big crooked smile.

"I'm a werewolf you know that... but what are you doing here?" He asked after a pause. "You two aren't..." He asked frowning.

"Oh no," James said laughing and Lucius let out a sigh of relief and they both laughed for a moment until James stopped suddenly making Lucius stop too. "Its jus' me."

"Oh, mate, I'm sorry." Lucius said.

"No, it's no problem, really! I lost me house, job, pretty much everythin' I own but I still got me love of my loife righ' 'ere besides me." James said pulling Lily along side him and she smiled as well.

"Yeah, and we're back. Now that Laura's dead James is going to try and get back our old house. You know we never sold it, just abandoned it. BY the way, how's the family?"

"Great!" Came the voice of Draco Malfoy, he was still standing over by the chair where he and Ron had set Remus down.

"Hello Draco!" Lily said. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine, but she's gonna kill dad when we see her."

"Why is that." Lilly asked and that set off the entire explanation of everything. With no help of Harry too, he was still speechless by the door at the sight of his parents.

James nodded and rocked on his heals for a few seconds. "Okay, then, you three are from an alternate universe an' ya 'ad t' steal from the richest most powerful woman in England t' go back 'ome, okay, yes that makes perfect sense."

"I know it sounds crazy but after what you went through all we have you believe some crazy things." Alice said.

"But it's all over now, right?" Lilly asked and they nodded. "Okay, good, that's all I need to hear."

"So, 'oo are all ya little friends?" James asked looking out at the rest of the group.

"Well I think you've met them at one point," he said pointing to the group of werewolves behind him. "Remus, Alice and Dan, all werewolves part of my old group at the camp."

"I've 'eard of them." James said smirking.

"Over here is Hermione, Ron and Harry; are you okay?" Lucius said, Harry was still immobile standing there staring.

"Um... y – yeah, I'm... Yeah, Lucius, I'm just fine." He said stuttering.

"Ya sure ya look loike yer ready t' keel over." James said laughing.

Harry had no idea what to say, he was meeting his parents! Or at least a part of them, he learned that everyone had a little bit of their other selves here but mostly they were very different people. But still, it was his parents, he had to say something. Then a thought dawned upon him, what if they had a son, what if here he was alive somewhere. And alternate reality version of himself.

"Hey, ya know what." Remus said from his seat and the chair breaking the silence and causing Harry to be relieved. "You two look a lot a like." He said pointing to James and Harry." Maybe he shouldn't be so relieved.

"Coincidence, I'm sure." Harry said with a shaky voice.

"Wait a minute." Remus said sitting up in the chair. "You're James Potter."

"Yeah." James said. "I know I am."

"No, your Harry's dad." Remus said smiling. "He told me, when we first met, to get me to believe him. Harry, get the picture out."

He nodded and dug into his pocket, after a couple seconds he pulled out a crumpled, folded picture. He carefully unfolded it, the creases in it had caused the edges to tear slightly. He looked at it for s moment before handing it off to James and Lily.

"It's true," he said. "In my world you guys are my parents, but you're, um, you're dead. You died when I was a little baby and I lived with you're sister and her family." Harry said pointing to Lily.

"Petunia? Oh she would have loved that! Well not the fact I was dead, but she adores babies and kids and all that mushy stuff."

"Not in my world, she's a bit of a bitch, pardon my French." Harry said bluntly. "But you both were very good friends with Remus over there, Sirius Black, he's not a vampire in our world and Peter Pettigrew."

"Peter?" Alice asked.

"You know him?" Hermione asked her.

"Well, no not really but Franks worked as a nurse at an institute for the longest time, he quite after we were together for a bit, but Peter Pettigrew was one of the patients, sweet boy witnessed his parents deaths, afterward was never a bit right in the head." She explained.

"Yeah, and you four were the best of friends, The Marauders, you called yourselves. But you were both killed by Voldemort and now I go to school I live with Sirius and Remus and this is all just really, really weird because I want to met my parents I've always wanted to and now that I am I learn that you may look like my parents but you aren't them. My father was not a werewolf, he did not have a cockney accent. My mother was not a stone cold _biker chick_." He said referring to the leather that Lily wore.

"Look, Harry, we might not be your parents, we may just be people who happen to look and sound like them. But from what we've seen of you, from what we've learned from talking with you. You seem like a wonderful boy, I would be honored above all else to be your mother and maybe someday I will be your mother, maybe in a few years I'll have a son and I'll name him Harry and I could only pray that he would be as courageous, hardworking, loving and caring as you." Lily said walking over to him and cupping his face.

Harry smiled. "Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it," she smirked. "And I:m sure James feels the exact same. Don't you, James?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, yeah, defiantly." He said making Lily and Harry smile and laugh at him.

The couple stayed at the place for a few more good hours, the trio went back to their work in the books while Lucius caught up with Lily and James. Heather came by only once, claiming that she forgot something, but she did something that surprised everyone. She gave Ron his watch back, she claimed she stole a better one from a drunken man at the bar but no one saw the replacement one on her wrist.

After another couple hours Hermione screamed causing everyone to look up in shock. Draco came running in from another room where he was with Remus, unfortunately once again Remus got left behind.

"What!? What it is!?" Harry cried standing up and running over to her.

"I found it! I found it!" She exclaimed.

"You found a way back home!?" Ron asked smiling broadly.

"No!" She yelled still ecstatic. "A way to fix Remus!"

"Praise the Lord!" They heard from the other room.

AN: I'm not gonna write much cause at the moment I'm watching Shanghai Noon and I love this movie; Owen Wilson is hot, okay? He looks good in chaps. So thanks for the reviews and review again and I'll see ya'll later!


	18. Homeward Bound

"Ahhh! Shit!" Remus yelled lying on the bed as Hermione continued to chant the spell waving her wand over his legs. She had been doing this for on ten minutes now and the pain Remus was feeling was beginning to surpass the pain of a transformation.

"Just hang in there, Rem, it'll al be over soon." Alice said hovering over him with her hand to his head as his eyes were squeezed shut and his hand grasping Lucius's by the bedside.

"It will... right?" Ron asked not entirely loving the idea of seeing his former professor, in his world, in so much pain.

"Merlin I hope so." Harry said as he sat by feeling very helpless.

The chant continued as well did the screams Remus cried out, he wasn't able to pass out for it could have effected the turn out of the spell, Harry had to place a charm on him preventing him form entering the peacefulness of unconsciousness. Letting out one final cry Remus arched his back as Hermione chanted the final verse of the spell one last time letting a bright light swallow the room making everyone shield their eyes.

When the light was gone they found Remus on the bed with his eyes closed. In a panic Hermione reached over and felt his neck very fast fearing that she pronounced something wrong or misused the spell in any way.

"Oh God, Remus, I'd never forgive myself you prick." She swore as she continued to feel his neck and wrist before she let out a sigh and put her head down.

Not being able to see her expression or know what was going on Dan began to panic a little. "Well? Is he alright!?" He asked frantically.

"He's fine..." She breathed not bringing her head up. "He's just blacked out for now, but I have no doubt he should wake soon, and hopefully with his legs working fully once again."

"Hopefully?" Alice asked.

"These things are not positive, especially since I haven't even graduated from school yet! I'm not a qualified healer!" Hermione burst out. "Oh I'm sorry," she apologized. "I guess I'm just under some stress is all."

"Completely understandable." Lucius said looking at his younger friend with hopeful eyes. "We're all under a certain amount of stress at the moment."

"Hermione? Do you need to rest? You don't look well." Alice said touching Hermione's pale face.

"No, no, no, I'm fine, just a little dizzy from the spell. I have to find out how we're going to get home now."

"'Mione go rest, we can figure it out." Harry said stepping up to her. "You really should rest that spell took a lot out of you."

"No, I'm fine, I don't need any rest."

"Alright come on." Draco said taking her one arm and motioning for Harry to take the other. "We're taking you to your room where you will sleep for a few hours and then we will come and get you." He said as Ron picked up her wand before she could get a hold of it.

"No! Malfoy! Potter! Put me down!"

"Ooh last name basis." He laughed.

"She's getting angry." Harry remarked. "Listen we'll keep looking and if we find some useful information in the next few hours we'll come for you earlier buit as of now you're resting."

"Just relax, Hermione," Ron coaxed. "It's only a few hours, you could use the rest."

"What's that supposed to mean!" She cried as they drug her up the stairs.

"No, I just, I mean that... uh..."

"Quite when you're behind, Ron. Harry laughed walking down the hallway and allowing Ron to open the door for them.

"Alright, thrown her in." Draco said smiling and trying not to laugh too hard as he Harry and Ron pushed Hermione into her bedroom shutting and locking the door magically.

"She's going to kill us won't she?" Ron asked looking at the door with the angry young witch on the other side nagging on it and yelling at them.

"You maybe, with my luck you'll figure out how to get home in time and it'll save me from her wrath." Draco said.

"Oh no, trust us, if she wants revenge on you she's gonna get it." Harry said. "Be afraid be very afraid."

Back down in the main room the adults stood around Remus waiting for him to open his eyes and move his legs again... or waiting for him to wake up and realize he was paralyzed forever. They could only pray it wasn't the latter, they knew ho depressed he was getting just losing the mobility in his lower body how would he feel if he knew it was gone forever?

James and Lily were still there, they said they wouldn't leave until they knew that Remus was up and safe. James did it for his 'werewolf brother' or whatever he had called Remus. Lily stayed for James, she loved him and she always stayed beside him and since he was turned into a lycan she had become very supportive.

They heard the boys begin to come back down the stairs but they didn't enter the room, they all assumed that they would stay in the other one where the books were and continue the research. They were thankful for it too; the boys didn't need them around asking questions about magic or wands and what some things meant. In fact, that was probably least of what they needed.

"I hope he wakes up soon." Alice said putting her hand on his face and feeling his slightly wet cheek, tracing his sharp jaw line down to his chin. "I hate this, I really do."

"I know, it's weird... he's like my baby brother. I'm supposed to protect him." Lucius said. "I was there when it happened, he yelled out to me to help him but I had, like, five guys on me... I just couldn't."

"He's going to be okay," Lily said rubbing his back. "Now, I don't know exactly what happened, I wasn't there but I know you Lucius and I know you wouldn't let anything bad happen to him on purpose."

"She's right," Dan said. "You're the oldest, you're the biggest brother, you're the protector," Lucius put his head down. "_But_ Remus is a hard headed, arrogant, mischievous, little brat. He's always been that way and as a group we can't control him any better then you can on your own. He goes off and does his own thing always has been his downfall, we always knew he'd get himself into something like this one day."

"I'm not a brat..." Said a quiet voice form the bed they were all talking over.

"Remus!" Alice said bending down and kissing his forehead and cheeks several times. "You're okay! You're okay!"

"Oh my God sod off!" Remus cried shielding his face with his arms from Alice's kisses.

"How are your legs?" Lucius asked.

"Dunno yet," Remus said and closed his eyes while furrowing his brow. He let out a small cry of pain but there was a shift in his legs. "They hurt... a lot, but I can move them."

"They would hurt; they've been nearly immobile for several days." Lily responded.

"But ya can move 'um?!" James said with a big smile. "Which means they're gonna get all betta!"

"Hopefully," Dan said. "Hermione did say before we started that this spell may not fully work, it may take a few hours to a day until we find out if they're going to be good or bad for sure."

"Don't tell me that!" Remus said.

"Sorry, Rem, but it's the truth, I'd rather tell you now then to have a few hours from now you lose it all." Dan replied sadly.

"I'd rather you just lie!" He said with a worried look on.

"Well I would rather I didn't."

"Come on, mates, quit fightin'." James said stepping between the two. "I 'ave no doubt in me mind that 'Mione did it roight, so c'mon lets celebrate!"

"James," Lucius said laughing. "Sometimes your optimism can get very annoying."

"But it's one o' the best parts about me!" James said grinning like a maniac.

"Here you are my good men, or shall I say wolves." Lily said walking out of the other room; they hadn't even realized she had left. In her hands she held a chilled bottle of wine. "I just bought this when we came in, was going to be used a romantic night for me and James but I figure it had more of a use now."

"I completely agree with you." Alice said walking over; she did always have a taste for wine.

"I'll go get some wine glasses; I think I have some in the back cabinets." Dan said walking out of the room and to the front store.

"I'll help." Alice offered and followed him to the front of the store.

Lucius was still looking a little worried as he continued to sit by Remus. Remus seemed to notice this and bent his head down to look at him in the eyes. "Hey, Lucius, come on, man, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, I'm getting more mobility as we speak, by the end of the day I'll be up and walking."

"I know, just can't help but this about the if's and the maybe's..."

"Screw the damned if's and maybe's." Remus laughed. "If it wasn't for trusting those if's and maybe then none of us would be together right now. I'd still be in the woods somewhere in hiding, none of us would have gotten back together, or perhaps you and Dan would since you were here anyway but not all of us! Not the whole team! And now that Laura's dead the capture unit is no longer under her power, we can probably go out more."

"Not you, mate, look at you. You're Remus freakin' Lupin, you're at the top of the most dangerous werewolf list."

"I am not," Remus defended. "There's at least four ahead of me."

"'ow did ya get so 'igh up in the first place?" James asked. "T' 'ear Lucius talk about ya wankers ya didn't seem that bad."

"Not to us," Lucius laughed. "But to the capture unit, any ministry official, hell even humans he was a bastard."

"Well if they weren't bastards to me I wouldn't be bastards to them."

"But really some of the things you did were just uncalled for." Lucius said.

"What exactly did he do?" Lily asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well –" Remus folded his arms and gave a cocky grin but was disrupted before he could say anything.

"Got the glasses." Alice announced walking in holding three and Dan holding the other three behind her. "Had a bloody hell of a time getting them, he has them in this old armoire which is absolutely blocked by everything. It's lovely too it should be out in the open."

"That's the exact reason why it's not out in the open." Dan replied placing the glasses down on the table.

"Here we are." Alice smiled as she poured the bubbly liquid in the glasses and handed them out to everyone. "A toast, to Remus and getting his mobility back," she said.

"To that God awful dead bitch, let the devil have no mercy on her black soul." Remus said making them all laugh.

"If she even had a soul." They heard Dan say in a low voice.

"To the old gang being reassembled." Lucius said.

Dan joined in. "To our new friends from another world."

"To new life." Lily said quietly looking at James who smile faded into one of pure shock.

"Ya mean..." He started but couldn't quite finish.

"Yeah," She said as she started to bounce on her heals making her red curls dance around her face.

"I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"You are." She smiled and he hugged her almost dropping his glass and certainly spilling a little bit of the wine on the floor.

The room burst full of joy as congratulations were spread out among the people, they all drank to their reason, and Lily swore this was the last time she would drink in nine months. They all celebrated for several hours, Remus even managed to stand on his own after a few but fell soon afterwards, it was progress.

While their small partied continued on the other room was certainly not celebrated anything. The three boys just continued to read, Draco not understanding much of what he was reading but he knew exactly what he was looking for. Between all of them over the day they were all on their second book, with only a few more left to go through. They were beginning to have their doubts they would find anything until...

"Hey... guys... is this it?" Draco asked staring at a page in the book he seemed mesmerized at.

Harry walked over on his knees, all of them were on the floor they need no chairs, leaning over Draco he looked around the page. "Where?"

"Right here, it says, 'time and place is a fickle thing, one change can disrupt the whole balance of life, one change can make all the difference. If you wish to see a world where perhaps only the slightest detail is different, or where nothing is the same and all you hold dear and close to your heart is destroyed recite this incantation...'" Draco said not daring to recite the incantation, he doubted he would do it right anyway.

"Oh my God, oh my God, that's it! It has to be it! Ron we found it! We found it!" Harry exclaimed.

"_We _found it? Are you kidding me!? _I _found it!" Draco said smiling along with the two other boys.

"We need to get Hermione, we have to read into this thing, make sure were doing it right." Harry said and he and Ron rushed up to her room with their wands. "You get everyone Draco."

"Will do." He said and bolted into the next room. "Hey! We found it! We found the spell!" he yelled at them, quickly they all put down their glasses and came into the next room.

Just as they reentered Hermione was leading the way down the stairs mumbling to herself. "I knew I should have fought harder. If I didn't let you pricks lock me in that room we could have found it hours go!" She said.

"Hermione!" Harry said and grabbed both her arms. "Who cares? We found it, we're going home."

"We're going home," she repeated and smiled.

"We're going bloody freakin' home!" Ron yelled as he grabbed the book Draco was looking at earlier and plopped it on the table. "This is the incantation."

"Slow down, Ronald, I have to read into the spell, if we just say it then we could just get sent to another world, maybe worse maybe better, we don't know." She explained. "Now help me!"

AN: Yay! Homeward bound! And I regret to inform you all that the next chapter will be the last one. Yes, I know I'm sad too. But fear not it won't be my last Harry Potter themed fic. I have plenty more brewing in my mind. Not to mention my other one, 'Every End has a Beginning' I have some good stuff coming up in that one and guys don't forget to review!


	19. Home Sweet Home

The three Hogwarts students had gone over the incantation dozens of times, they had it nearly memorized. They just needed one item from their own world to be sure they got back to the right world and the right place. Harry took the picture out of his pocket, there were fold lines in it now and it was pretty battered but the people in it just continued to smile and laugh up at him.

Harry looked at the picture as thoughts raced into his mind, did time pass in their world? If it did was it time to go back to Hogwarts yet? Did people wonder where they were? How was Sirius and Remus? And the Weasley's, and the girls? Were they all worried about them? What has happened since has Voldemort attacked? Were they all in danger? So many questions were running though his head he failed notice the people calling his name.

"Harry? Harry? Come back to earth Harry." Blinking out of his trance Harry looked up and saw Draco sitting in front of him with a small smirk on. "You, okay there, Harry? Not going to pass out on your last day here are you?" He asked.

"I hope not." He said and rubbed his head. "Just thinking..."

"About your home?" He asked and Harry nodded. "I'm sure it'll all be fine."

"How do you know what I'm thinking about?" Harry asked thinking about Occlumency.

Draco smiled and got up to walk back to the others, he offered his hand to help Harry up. "I didn't." He said simply.

Harry smiled and then he realized what going home meant, he would be leaving his new friends. Draco for one, he was great, he was a true Gryffindor here, Harry couldn't say he wouldn't miss the blond, same went for Lucius. And Alice, he got to learn what Neville's mother was like, he wasn't sure if this was more close to her personality then far away due to the fact he never met her but she was so nice, so Molly Weasley-ish. Remus, was more a brother then an uncle to him here, he was a kid, just five years older then Harry or so and he was great, although it would be great to come back to see the normal ex-professor Remus. He would miss everyone; he even got to meet his parents... a distance version of them but still his parents. He would miss everyone.

Well, everyone except for Andromeda and Sirius, they may have helped him with his task but they were still cold blooded killers who wouldn't hesitate to rip his throat out. Harry walked over to the group and sat down with Ron and Hermione, they made a small circle.

"Good luck, I hope you find your way home." Lucius said leaning down and patting him on the back. "I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you," he replied and Draco walked over.

"I'd tell you to write but... it may be hard... ya know being from different universes and all." He said scuffing his feet on the ground. "I know I've only known you a few days but you're probably the best friends I've ever had, friends are a bit hard to come by for me." He said sadly.

Hermione stood up, walked over to him and hugged him. "You're a wonderful boy, Draco, you'll make plenty of friends. You're sweet and caring and brave and you have so many amazing qualities. I really am going to miss you." She pulled out of the hug and gave him a smile.

"Same here," Ron said. "I never thought I'd be saying this to Draco Malfoy, but you're an okay guy."

Draco nodded and looked down slightly embarrassed as his cheeks flushed a pink color. "Yeah, um, anyway, bye." He said and walked back over to his dad who put an arm around him.

"From what I hear," Remus said limping over leaning heavily on Dan for support. "I'll be seeing all of you almost the second you appear in your own world, but don't forget this man is me, we may not act completely the same but keep in mind there is always some of me in him. I assure you."

"How could you know?" Hermione asked laughing.

"Because I know all, my dear, besides if this man is all you've said he is then I must say we're not as different as you thought we were." Remus smiled. "I'll be seeing you all at some other point then you crazy gits."

"I must say I'll miss you all," Dan said. "You reunited me with my old pal Remy here, I can't be more thankful. And you gave us all a better life."

"How?" Harry asked.

"Well," Alice began. "You may not have been the one to kill Laura, but you were the cause of all this. If you never came then she never would have ran and gotten herself killed."

"I looked into it, her laws died with her." Lily said being the only non werewolf and of course in Lily fashion knowing all there is to know. "The werewolf communities are being shut down as we speak, children are being returned to their families and although the prejudice may not end right away there is no law banning a werewolf from having a job any longer. Oh and Remus, I also checked on you, with the laws and her gone all the charges on you were dropped, you're a free man."

"Aw, that's bloody brilliant!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well... it, it wasn't all us you know... we didn't." Harry sputtered.

"But ya did, mate, ya did more then ya thought ya did." James said wrapping his arm around Lily's waist. "Oi can get me job back, even me 'ouse if oi work 'ard enough. And it's all thanks to you three."

"You're very welcome, James." Hermione filled in seeing that Harry was speechless. "By the way, we heard about the baby, congratulations."

"Thank you." Lily smiled. "And we've decided on a name, it's Harry. Harry James Potter."

"How do you know it's going to be a boy?" Harry asked.

"We know it is." James smiled.

"How are your legs, Remus?" Ron asked after a silence.

"Great!" Remus yelled with a broad grin on. "By tomorrow I should be up and walking around and creating a whole new criminal record for myself, and this time I'll have some help." He looked to Alice, Lucius and Dan.

"Oh no, Rem, no, I'm a father now. I'm married, I can't." Lucius said. "Besides I'm getting old."

"Then how's the next generation doing?" Dan asked and Draco perked up.

"I'd be more the happy." He said.

"Oh no, no, hell no, you're mother would kill me." Lucius said.

"Have you spoken with Narcissia lately?" Alice asked.

Lucius blushed and gave a sheepish grin. "No, by rights I should have been home a couple days ago." He admitted.

"You never called her?" Remus laughed at him.

"Never got the time." he answered.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation." Hermione started. "But we best be off now, the sooner we get back the better." She said in a sad voice. "I will miss you all, really I will."

"And I think I speak for everyone when I say we'll miss all of you." The older Malfoy said.

"Oh wait!" Dan said and took Remus's arm off of his shoulders. "Take him please," he said to James who took the injured werewolf and Dan ran off to the back of his store. "Just gimmie a moment!" he called back to them as they heard boxes being moved and things get pushed around.

"Dan what are you doing?" Alice asked as he came back with a small black box in his hands.

Dan held up his finger to give him a moment and he fumbled with the latch on it, when he got it open he pulled out a small black camera. "I have to remember you all." He said and placed the camera down on the table. "Come on everyone get in the picture. He positioned it looking through the small hole. "Remus try and move in closer I know it's hard but just try... Draco too your right more, perfect." He said and pushed a button.

Hopping over things in his way Dan got over to the picture and stood next to Remus, a couple seconds later a flash went off. "There we go." He said and walked over to it, a picture was sliding out of the camera.

Dan shook the picture to dry it several times and then looked at it. "Perfect."

"Let me see." Ron said walking over and looking at the picture. "I look funny."

"Hard for you not too." Harry joked.

Hermione took the picture and took her wand out, she muttered a few things and in seconds another identical copy of the picture was formed.

"How'd you do that?" Ron asked amazed.

"Well a few weeks ago I learned that a couple down the street were magical and they used this charm to make copies of their pictures without having to go to the store to make them." She said. "We'll keep the copy, we need something to remember all of you."

"Oh, I just remembered something." Harry said and reached into his back pocket, he pulled out a wooden stick that they all recognized as a wand. But it wasn't his own. "Here, Draco, take this. I got it off one of the wizards when we were in Laura's estate, it's not a proper way to get a wand, it didn't choose you but it should still work. Take it; be a wizard, I know you have plenty of potential."

Draco smiled and took the wand and looked over it in his hands. "Thanks Harry." He said and there was an awkward moment between the two boys before they shrugged and hugged one another, a couple flashes went off. They both looked up to see Dan sporting his camera and holding two pictures.

"I would like one of those." Ron said and Dan handed him one.

"Prick." Harry said and walked over to where the book sat in the middle of the room. "C'mon guys, lets get this over with."

They all voiced their goodbyes one last time before the three began chanting a difficult spell, all of them holding the old creased picture. The group of people watched at a distance as the three teenagers started materializing away into particles and disappearing into thin air as they rose up. Within a minute they were completely gone and a large flash of light went off and they all had to shield their eyes.

Outside a bar a woman with a cigarette in her mouth saw the bright light from the direction of the store. She squinted at the light and closed her eyes for a moment before it disappeared. She took the cigarette out of her mouth and smiled slightly. "They made it home." She murmured and then she dropped the butt of the cigarette and stomped on it before walking back inside.

Two vampires had their backs to the store and they were several miles away but the light was so intense they saw the night get lit up. Both let out horrible growling noises and tried to cover themselves from the light. The light must have given off rays similar to that of the suns because when it was gone the two vampires were left on fire which they had to pat off of one another.

"Even trying to kill us now?" Asked the woman standing up and trying to shake the smoke off of her.

"They left love, they'll be no more trouble for us." The man said and the two continued to walk down the road, a faint smoke trail being left behind them.

At the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black a man was outside in the street, sitting on the curb. A bright flash came and he looked up, it was blinding he had to cover his eyes.

"What the hell..." He murmured to himself, he couldn't help but think that somehow the strange light was related to the three people who mysteriously showed up in his house several days before.

In the store the light eventually faded and they could look again, they were completely gone. The only trace that they were here was the old book which remained open on the floor.

"Think they made it back?" Lily asked.

"I really hope so." Lucius replied, they stared at the stop where they disappeared at until Draco left his fathers side and walked up to it, the wand still in hand. He bent down and picked up the book and closed it, putting it under his arm he picked up the rest as well.

"I think I'm going up to the room." He said and walked up the stairs with all the magical items.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were all yelling as they fell down, it seemed they were falling so fast but in reality they weren't. Finally the falling sensation stopped and they realized they were sitting in the same spot on the floor. Harry stood up first and looked around, it wasn't dusty, well it was but not in the way it had been in the other world. He saw his trunk at the foot of his bed, Hedwig's cage, and the various pictures around the room.

"Are we back?" Hermione asked a slight tremor in her voice.

Harry didn't answer and he stood up, without warning he ran to the door and opened it. Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and followed him down the stairs through the dark halls and into the kitchen where to Harry's relief he saw a Remus in his mid thirties drinking tea, a very much human Sirius with a mug of God knows what in front of him and reading the daily prophet.

"Hello, Harry, you alright? You look a little shaken up." Remus said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, look like you just saw a bloody ghost." Sirius said smiling, and then he frowned quickly. "You didn't see a ghost, did you?"

Harry smiled. "No, but what we went through... you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sirius leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

Harry, Ron and Hermione then went through to explain their entire adventure from what they learned only last about an hour and a half in this world. Harry told them about the vampires, Draco, the werewolves, Laura, the books, Heather and everything else. The two old friends simply stared at him asking no questions the entire time.

When the teenagers finished Sirius was the first one to speak. "So... me... me and Andy... were together?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Like couple."

"More the couple, you snogged every time we saw you." Ron grinned.

"Ew!" Sirius said and downed what he had in the mug before he got up to get a refill.

"I can't help but think that's a little insulting to me." Remus said turning around to face Sirius who was leaning on the counter. "Being her fiancé I believe I should defend her honor in some way."

"Are you though?" He asked.

"No," Remus said turned back around. "So, I couldn't even escape this damned fate there?" He asked.

"S'not a bad thing, without your damned fate I wouldn't be Padfoot." Sirius said grinning at him.

"Oh Here," Hermione said. "We have a pictures." She said and took out the photo of them all.

Sirius and Remus looked at the picture, studying it, for several minutes. "You look good, Moony." Sirius concluded. "But where am I."

"You were gone by then." Ron said.

"But I do have these." She said and pulled out a couple pages from a printer. "When we were doing research I printed them out in case we needed some information on them later." They were the profiles and pictures of Andromeda and Sirius.

Sirius read his profile. "I'm a bastard." He cried out and then grabbed Andy's.

"Unlike you are normally?" Remus joked.

"No, normally I'm a prick."

"You say you were there for several days?" Remus asked and looked up at the three.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Hm, this is very interesting, I do wish you would have grabbed a few of those books you say you found. I would have loved to of read them." Remus said.

"I didn't exactly think of it." Harry said.

"I'll tell you all about the spell, I must have read it a thousand times over." Hermione said.

"That would be wonderful." Remus replied.

"Well, in all end, you're back now, no vampires, no evil Laura, although I'd like to see that, no nothing badness except for the constant threat of Voldemort. Which I dare say is enough for me." Sirius said.

"After being there, this place doesn't seem so bad, even with Voldemort running around." Harry said.

"Hopefully he won't be running around for too long." Sirius said and got up. "Now I have to go care for Buckbeak, he's been agitated lately."

"I'll give you a hand, but you we'll talk spells later." Remus said and pointed to Hermione before the two remaining Marauders walked up the stairs and to Buckbeak.

"It's good to be home." Harry said.

"Can't agree with you more." Ron said.

"Me too." Hermione laughed.

AN: Aw, it's over. I'll miss this story and I'll miss writing Draco as a good guy! I really don't think I could ever write him as a, to be blunt, bastard ever again. Same goes for Lucius, I like them good. But we have hope in the next book that Draco can switch sides, I'm hoping for that. Thanks for all your reviews and all the readers even if you didn't review. I love you guys! And if you read my other HP story I'll be updating that soon as well, I know you all must be so confused and I finished writing a few other stories so I'll have more time for that one.

**This might be a spoiler for some so if you don't want to be spoiled on the 5****th**** movie don't read**. Well I can honestly say I was disappointed. It was good but so many people got stiffed on their parts like oh lets say REMUS!!!! Being a huge Remy fan I was sad that he only had like 2 lines. I was sad so I'm reading Remus fics so much to make up for it, I hope they don't stiff his part in HBP, I mean they have this huge Sirius and Harry relationship going on but nothing with Remus. I mean he was good friends with his parents too; he is like an uncle to him.

Not to mention Snape's worst memory, I was really looking forward to that and it was two seconds long, I saw a glimpse of Sirius and a bit of Remus and I heard "c'mon Moony" that's it. I was sad. Sirius's death wasn't as sad as I was expecting, I cried so much in the book when he died but I didn't cry at all in the movie. And there are a few more things that I didn't like to much but it was good, if anyone wants to rant with me like I just did and I'm sorry for that they can send me an IM through AIM. I'll give you my screen name if you send me a message requesting it.


End file.
